Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals
by Crystal Knight
Summary: The exciting sequel to "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors" has arrived! Crystallina: the new emanation of Sailor Moon (Tsukino, Usagi) has vanished, only her Pink Crystal remains which she needs to survive. Can the Crystal Sailors find Crystallina before she dies?
1. The Story So Far

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE  
CRYSTAL SAILORS" PLEASE GO BACK AND READ ALL OF IT! OTHERWISE  
THIS SERIES WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND! FOR READERS  
WHO READ THE FIRST SERIES, PLEASE CONTINUE ON! THANK YOU!  
NOW ON TO THE NEW SERIES!

Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1: Quest For The Ultra Crystals  
The Story So Far...

Tsukino Usagi was a fifteen year old school girl who had began  
experiencing nightmares of an unfamiliar place. And one  
day she met an new enemy who tried to kill her off. With her  
first encounter with the Ice Kingdom, Usagi was badly injured  
and she would have died, but a girl named Nitara Nori A.K.A.  
Crystal Sailor Destiny came and saved her. After Destiny  
saved her, the Sailor Senshi appeared when Destiny fled and  
the Senshi took Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine and healed her,  
but Usagi had terrible seizures due to the healing. Usagi  
recovered from her seizures and awoke from her slumber. Later  
on Usagi's wounds were reopened when she got involved in another  
battle protecting Naru and Umino. Her brooch and Ginzuishou was  
destroyed and Usagi eneded her life so a monster could be defeated.  
The Senshi along with Naru and Umino mourned the loss of Usagi,  
however Nitara took her dead body and was able to revive Usagi and  
grant her the power of the Legendary Soldier. Over the period of  
several months, Usagi becomes more unstable as time passes due to her  
being attacked by the Ice Titan, Usagi starts to become more reckless  
due to her not being stable. Then Usagi received the Crystal Sword  
and he gained all five Golden Crystals in which this made Usagi even  
more unstable. Later, The Ice Titan tests Usagi to see how many monsters  
she could defeat and after defeating forty four Robo Monsters and then  
fainted due to fatigue and her powers shorted out. After a few days,  
Usagi received the grand Princess Fleece of Strength which not only  
restored her powers but if she had any anger or rage it would transform  
her into something far worse! After several battles as Grand Princess  
Sailor Moon, Usagi falls to the dark side and becomes evil. After a long  
struggle, the others save Usagi and cleanse her from the evil power.  
Now being totally unstable, the Ice Titan drew her out into the open  
and killed her with the Kuraizuishou. The Golden Crystals flew to Usagi's  
location and the others found out that Mamoru Chiba was the Crystal Knight  
and Mamoru threw his newly formed Pink Crystallized Rose and the Golden  
Crystals and it reformed the Pink Crystal! The Pink Crystal revived  
Usagi and transformed her into Princess crystallina! Over time, Usagi  
adjusts to her new role and then the final battle occurred and Usagi defeated  
both the Ice Titan and Krun Bruikas and healed the Knight known as Edwin who  
was once the Ice Titan. And then peace reigned again. And now a new evil  
approaches in which will cause one of the most lovable people to disappear...  
The Crystal Princess's story now continues...

Completed on: 01/01/2014


	2. Who's Who's Series Character List

Who's Who In Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra crystals.  
A guide To Friends and Enemies and Supporting Characters.  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Created: 01/01/2014  
Updated: ?/?/2014

NOTE: PLEASE GET ACQUAINTED WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FIRST SERIES  
AND THIS ONE, THANKS!

ALLIES:

TSUKINO, USAGI/PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA  
Soldier Form: Legendary Soldier Sailor Moon and Grand Princess Sailor Moon  
Crystals: Silver Crystal and Pink Crystal

Usagi and Crystallina become one and Usagi is kept alive by the Pink Crystal  
due to her previously being unstable and now she needs the Pink Crystal to  
stay alive. Usagi has two feline guardians, first Luna who chose her to  
be Sailor Moon and Tsuki, Crystallina's cat who has a direct link to Usagi.  
If something happens to Usagi, Tsuki will feel it.

MIZUNO, AMI  
Ami is Sailor Mercury and brains of the bunch. Over time, Nitara instructs  
Ami how Usagi will change and helps Ami better understand Usagi's constantly  
changing body.

HINO, REI

Rei is Sailor Mars. A hot head, but Rei has the deepest interests and concerns  
for Usagi. Rei supports Usagi through her change and helps her to fulfill her  
duties now not only as just plain Usagi, but as Crystallina too.

KINO, MAKOTO

Mako-Chan as her friends call her, is very strong and loves Usagi. Makoto  
helps Usagi after she becomes Crystallina and helps restore her memory.

AINO, MINAKO

Minako also like Makoto wants Usagi's memory restored so, she helps Usagi  
recover her memory and is there when Usagi needs her most.

CHIBA, MAMORU/TUXEDO KAMEN/PRINCE ENDYMION/CRYSTAL KNIGHT

Mamoru is Usagi's love interest and he dedicates himself to keep Usagi safe  
not matter the cost. Not only as Tuxedo Kamen, but now as the Crystal Knight,  
Prince Cedrick also known as Prince Echoheart.

NITARA NORI/CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY

Nitara followed Crystallina to earth. Nitara figured out that Crystallina  
had placed herself in Usagi and was making her unstable. After the Pink  
Crystal appeared, Nitara dedicates herself to keep Usagi safe from the evil  
forces although Usagi doesn't like Nitara's methods of keeping her safe.  
Nitara proves to be the one who cares most about Usagi.

NEEBLIX/THE GREAT WIZARD

An adviser to Nitara, Usagi and the others.

LUNA

Usagi's first feline guardian.

TSUKI

Usagi's second feline guardian. Tsuki has a link to Usagi and Tsuki  
experiences what Usagi feels.

ARTEMIS

Minako/Sailor Venus's feline guardian and supportive to Usagi during  
the first series.

OSAKA, NARU/CRYSTAL SAILOR GUARDIAN

The first of four 'Sailor Guardians. Her protector is none other than  
Gurio, Umino... the Mirror Knight!

?, ?/CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT

The second of the four 'Sailor Guardians. Her whereabouts is currently unknown  
at this time.

?, ?/THE RUNE KNIGHT

This character's whereabouts is unknown at this time.

GURIO, UMINO/THE MIRROR KNIGHT

Umino protects Naru-Chan A.K.A. Crystal Sailor Guardian. He has a move called  
'Mirror Sword Stun' to stun his enemies.

? ?/Crystal Sailor Mirror Moon

An unknown pure being of energy. No info available at this time.

?, ?/Crystal Sailor Silverlight

An unknown warrior who follows this series enemies.

KUNZITE/ZOICITE/JADEITE/NEPHRITE

These four used to be the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Revived by the Ice Titan  
and purified by the Pink Crystal. They are in service to Usagi to keep her safe.

KOAN/PETZ/BERUCHE/KARABERAS

The four sisters who once served the Black Moon now dedicate themselves keeping Usagi  
safe.

? ?/QUEEN OF THE SERPENT MOON

No info is available at this time

? ?/THE QUEEN'S HUSBAND

He is nothing but an underling.

?/A COMMANDER OF THE SERPENT MOON

No info available at this time.

? ?/PRINCESS OF THE SERPENT MOON AND HEIR TO THE THRONE

No info available at this time.

ATON, SARAH/PRINCESS CLEARINA

Usagi's twin sister from both the Crystal Moon Kingdom and Earth's Moon. Clearina  
and Sarah merge finally in the first chapter of this series to keep the Pink  
Crystal shining.

MONSTERS OF THE SERPENT MOON:

01 EVIL ENDYMION/SERPENT ENDYMION

A monster created from someone's memories. He was destroyed by an unknown pure hearted  
warrior.

More info will be added when this series becomes more complete. Check back with  
this file for more up to date info.


	3. Prologue: The Princess of Legends

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite Ano Urutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

PROLOGUE:  
"THE PRINCESS OF LEGENDS"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it.

Notes 2: None of the Characters from "Crystal Princess: The Saga  
of the Crystal Sailors" appear in this prologue.

Notes 3: This introduces many new characters found in later  
installments: Princess Cosmicstar (Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2),  
Warlord Branax (Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2), Queen Celeste  
(Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2), Prince Dragonas (Crystal Princess  
Ruby Part 2). This story introduces new crystals to the trilogy:  
Ruby Crystal (Crystal Princess Ruby Part 1) and the  
Cosmicstar Crystal (Crystal Princess Ruby Part 2). And the  
White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal (Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1).  
And Crystal Sailor Comet (Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2). Enjoy  
the story.

PROLOGUE: THE PRINCESS OF LEGENDS

Let's leave earth and the our own Solar System and go back in time  
to the system of Alpha Centari and learn how the origin of Princess  
Crystallina began, shall we?

It began a long time ago on a moon called the Cosmicstar Moon. There  
was a legend on that moon, that a baby girl would be born to a couple  
there. The baby would have golden color hair and wings. It was said,  
that once the child was born, she would need the Cosmicstar Crystal  
to keep her alive, because she would be as they called the 'to be'  
child a Celestial Being,' requiring a powerful crystal to keep her alive.  
The couple of this 'soon to be' child were poor. The man's name was  
Ragnar and the wife's name was Celeste. Ragnar was a woodsman. His  
wife was beautiful and fair. Having two Odangos on each side of her  
head with pony tails coming from each one. Celeste was with child  
and it was about time for the child to be born. They brought Celeste  
to the palace of the Cosmicstar Moon. They discovered with the Cosmicstar  
Crystal, that the baby in Celeste's womb was a girl. The baby would  
be born any day. On the Cosmicstar Moon, the legend stated that 'the  
child to be' would have the purest of all lifeforce energy among  
Celestial Beings and the baby would grow up to be the prettiest of  
any princess in the universe. The day came for the child to be born.  
Celeste gave birth to a baby girl. The used the Cosmicstar Crystal  
on the baby to see if it shed 'Crystal Tears' and the baby did.  
Also, the baby had two wings and golden color hair. This was the  
sign that the prophecy had been fulfilled. The Cosmicstar Princess  
was born! They levitated the Cosmicstar Crystal over the baby's head.  
The crystal they said would give the child energy to keep it alive.  
The baby responded well to the crystal.

"Celeste."

The doctor told her. Celeste sat on the bed. They brought the baby  
to Celeste,

"Yes?"

She responded.

"Your unnamed child is the Chosen Child promised in prophecy, the one  
that would respond to the Cosmicstar Crystal and as well as Golden  
Hair and two wings on her back. Congratulations, your daughter is  
destined to be the Princess of the Cosmicstar Moon! And you and  
your husband will be this moon's first king and queen!"

The doctor announced. Celeste sat in disbelief.

"No way."

She stammered.

"Your baby is destined to rule one day. Here's your child. You should  
give her a name. Any names yet come to mind?"

The doctor asked.

"Let's see. If she is now a Princess, she needs a name worthy of one.  
I'll name her after this moon, Cosmicstar... Princess Cosmicstar."

Celeste announced the name of the baby.

"A wonderful name your majesty."

The doctor told her. Celeste wasn't used to being called majesty.

"Thank you."

She thanked the doctor.

"Now, rest now and spend time with your child."

The doctor told her.

A few days later, they held a coronation for the couple. The Cosmicstar  
Moon was happy to see someone who was going to rule justly. And the  
couple had a newly born baby too. A few days later, a beautiful woman  
appeared before Celeste.

"My name is Celestia. Make sure your baby keep two vows, one her hair  
is never to be cut and number two, make sure that Cosmicstar Crystal never  
gets stolen and her energy never gets drained. If her energy gets totally  
drained or her Crystal is stolen she might die. keep her protected. Keep  
her safe. Farewell."

Celestia told her and vanished. Ragnar came in to see his wife.

"Isn't she cute?"

She asked.

"Yes she is."

Ragnar replied.

"We will raise her right."

Celeste vowed.

"Yes we will."

Ragnar agreed.

Sixteen years passed and Cosmicstar grew like none other had ever seen. One  
day she went out on the balcony of the palace where she lived. The three  
suns shone and Cosmicstar glittered in the sunlight. Her hair was gold colored. Her dress  
was royal blue. The bow and streamers in the back was of a darker blue. Her  
eyes were pink and her wings were also pink. She was very beautiful. Outside  
standing was a young man named Prince Dragonas. He was the boyfriend of Princess  
Cosmicstar. She loved him. He had brown hair, green eyes. He was very tall.  
He wore a blue suit of armor on with a sword at each side.

"Good morning Princess!"

Prince Dragonas greeted her. She saw him and smiled.

"I am so happy to see you again."

She replied. Princess Cosmicstar had a light blue Crescent Moon on her forehead. Prince  
Dragonas loved her very much. To him she was very beautiful and he loved her for that.

"I have to go Princess. Take care of yourself until we meet again."

Prince Dragonas told her then he left.

Some days later Princess Cosmicstar walked up to her mother.

"May I go to the forest?"

She asked. There was no worry, the Cosmicstar Moon had no enemies or monsters.

"I think it will be okay. Go ahead and have a good time."

Queen Celeste answered her daughter. There was no real danger.

Princess Cosmicstar walked in the forest. It was not too far from the palace. Cosmicstar  
saw a flower in bloom bent down and smelled it.

"Beautiful."

She spoke in an a happy tone. her wings were transparent and were a light pink color.  
Then out of nowhere came a horrific warlord named Branax. He had a spiked Helmet on his  
head and spikes in his chest with a sword by his right side. He had heard the legend  
of Princess Cosmicstar having lifeforce energy that could give persons like him untold  
powers.

"Today you will die princess."

He threatened her with a wicked smile. Cosmicstar screamed. he took off his gloves  
from his hands and placed them on her body and began to take her energy.

"No.. stop... I beg you..."

Cosmicstar cried. Her mother heard her screaming. Branax continued stealing her energy  
until there was nothing left. Celeste came to her daughter's side. Took her daughter's  
crystal and spoke.

"You broke our law and you will be exiled to an unknown dimension! Cosmicstar Crystal  
Power!"

Celeste cried and opened a portal and Warlord Branax was exiled into another dimension.  
Celeste then went to her daughter.

"Mother..."

Cosmicstar spoke in a weak voice...

"Cosmicstar, I won't lose you today! I'll save your life by placing you in this  
crystal of yours! Then it will be broken up and sent to different Moon Kingdoms  
where you'll be born and one day, you'll be reborn once the Crystal is reformed.  
Farewell my daughter and may I see you once more!"

Celeste told her daughter and sealed within the Cosmicstar Crystal to save her  
remaining life. The Cosmicstar Crystal was a Royal Blue looking crystal and beauty was unmatched  
anywhere in the universe. She broke the crystal into four crystals:

The White Heart Star Cosmic. It would be sent to the Ultra Moon to be protected by Princess Diyra.  
The Silver Crystal. It would be given to Queen Serenity on Earth's Moon.  
The Pink Crystal. It would be given to the Crystal Moon Kingdom on the Crystal Moon  
and the Ruby crystal. It would be given to the kingdom of the Rubystar Kingdom.

"Crystal Sailor Comet, please come here."

Queen Celeste commanded. A Senshi in gray Fuku appeared. She also wore long gray boots that  
went almost to her knees. Her gloves were also gray. Her hair went down in one long braid.  
Her hair was gray.

"Yes my majesty?"

Crystal Sailor Comet replied as she knelt before the queen.

"I want you to go to earth. I have this strange feeling that the earth might be in  
danger if Warlord Branax ever goes to earth. These four Crystals has to be released  
and sent to four different moons. Warlord Branax almost killed my daughter but I locked  
her in these four crystals. Your main objective is to get these crystals united again.  
If you see these four crystals on earth, please pledge your aid to the owner of  
these crystals. Now go and may you help bring back my daughter one day. Goodbye  
Crystal Sailor Comet. Also follow the Nucleus, once it lands on earth, it shall transform  
into a human girl and she shall learn about all the traits humans have. Love, kindness, sorrow,  
anger, sadness, and more. Once you discover her, she may already have attracted these crystals  
to her. When you see these crystals, you'll know that this girl is the one who shall be the  
'Princess of Legends' again. Please carry out your mission and tell nothing to the Nucleus of  
who she actually is. Also take this Cosmicstar Medallion. Break it up into four pieces and  
give them to a worthy keeper who will guard the medallion. Good luck!"

Queen Celeste tells her. Crystal Sailor Comet leaves for earth.

"Goodbye my daughter. I hope we will meet again."

Queen Celeste spoke as she released the four crystals and the Nucleus as they made their ways  
to four different places in the universe.

Now you know the origin of the Pink Crystal. One day, Princess Cosmicstar will live  
once more to live a happy and peaceful life.

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Princess Crystallina has disappeared and she  
had left her Pink Crystal and brooch behind, new enemies appear. Also Sarah and Clearina merge  
finally to keep the Pink Crystal glowing, can they find Crystallina? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/01/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2013 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 01 Crystallina Vanishes, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 53:  
"CRYSTALLINA VANISHES!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 053: CRYSTALLINA VANISHES!

An old Gnome sat at his desk. He looked sad. He  
spoke.

"Oh, this is not good... this is not how it is supposed  
to start... she can't be... she can't be..."

He speaks as he trails off then he sees a visitor and  
speaks again.

"Oh, it's you! You want me to tell you another story  
about 'My Maiden'? Maybe another time. Something bad  
has happened..."

The Gnome looked sad and he looked at his notebook.  
He spoke again.

"Oh? You will help me in solving the mystery of what happened  
to the Princess? Very well. Shall we begin. It all happened  
when..."

Trogg the Gnome tells the visitor and then tells of what  
happened...

It had been six months since the Ice Kingdom met it's end by  
Princess crystallina who turned out to be none other than  
Tsukino, Usagi herself. Now her life had finally turned  
peaceful and she enjoyed it. However, she missed fighting  
the evil and going into the White Room to see Crystallina.  
But no monster fights kind of bothered her. Nitara Nori  
allowed Usagi to go and enjoy herself in Tokyo like in  
the old days, but she always set a time when Crystallina  
had to return. But, this day, Nitara would feel extremely  
worried and guilty when Usagi who was Crystallina in every  
sense of the word except, except her consciousness was that  
of Usagi who was dominate, her body was that of Usagi, but  
the appearance of Crystallina. Crystallina was a girl who  
had two odangos of turquoise blue hair with a pony tail  
coming from each one. She had the most beautiful green eyes  
and she wore a pink princess dress with blue accents at top.  
Usagi loved her life now. No Ice Titan or Krun Bruikas  
or even nightmares for that matter. Her Pink Crystal which  
kept her alive now so she didn't die due to lack of energy,  
made her happy knowing the Pink Crystal would keep her healthy.  
Until that fearful dreadful day, when Princess Crystallina  
told Nitara were she was going, "Azabu Park," it was her  
favorite place for some reason. But this time she didn't  
return to the Crystal Moon Palace at the appointed time  
and it went way past that time. Then Nitara and Neeblix  
knew something dreadful had happened to her, because she  
always returned to the palace.

"I am worried Neeblix, this is way beyond late for Usagi  
and it's about five hours after the appointed time."

Nitara loved Usagi and Usagi wouldn't come back at all.

"I'll send Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako to try to find  
her at Azabu Park."

Neeblix answered, in just as a concerned voice as Nitara's.

"We'll find her, Nitara. We always do."

He tried to ease her fears.

"I just can't stop worrying about her."

Nitara sat in a chair now and hung her head in shame. She loved  
Usagi and to think that some fiend got a hold of her bothered  
Nitara.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako. I have a job for you four."

Neeblix called.

"Yes Neeblix?"

Rei asked.

"Usagi is missing. She didn't come back at the appointed time. Go to Azabu Park  
and see if she's still there and if not, please let me know. Time is running out.  
GO!"

He ordered and the four Crystal Sailors ran out of the palace towards Azabu Park.  
Once they got there, Princess Crystallina wasn't there, but Minako noticed something.

"Guys come here."

She told them.

"What?"

Rei asked.

"Look! The Pink Crystal and her brooch. They are left behind. I think something  
is terribly wrong."

Minako spoke in a tone that turned sour quick when she saw Usagi's items. Rei came  
up to the Pink Crystal and touched it. Normally she couldn't touch it. But today  
she could. The Pink Crystal had its glorious shine. She place her hand on top of  
the Pink Crystal and she spoke.

"Something evil was here."

Rei spoke like a cold chill went down her spine as she said those words. Rei went  
over to the brooch. It was the same thing. A very evil presence. Rei picked up  
the items and the Crystal Sailors returned to the Crystal Moon Palace. Nitara  
and Neeblix were there to greet them.

"well? Any luck?"

Neeblix asked.

"All we found was these. And I felt an evil presence as well."

Rei placed the Pink Crystal and the brooch on the table. Usagi never went anywhere  
without the Pink Crystal. Thoughts of horror ran through Nitara's mind that Usagi  
must had been abducted by some vile thug and is suffering without her Pink Crystal.

"Nitara, I think it's best to contact Sarah. She needs to come here quickly. I  
remember you told me about the Pink Crystal that it could lose its shine if  
it isn't linked to a Princess of The Crystal Moon. The best time to bring  
Clearina out of hibernation is now."

Rei suggested.

"How do you know about Sarah having Clearina hibernated inside her?"

Nitara asked in a curious tone.

"I heard you and Neeblix arguing with her at the Hikawa Shrine just after  
Usagi became Crystallina."

Rei explained.

"I see."

Nitara understood.

"Time to bring back Clearina is now before its too late. We need to keep that crystal  
shining so when we find Usagi, she can use it again."

Rei suggested.

"I'll go and find her. I'll take the Pink Crystal with me."

Nitara told her. Nitara went to where Sarah lived. She knocked on the door. Sarah came let  
her in.

"We need to talk. We have a terrible emergency!"

Nitara told Sarah. She placed the Pink Crystal in Sarah's hand.

"That's Usagi's Pink Crystal. many hours after she was posed to return to the Palace,  
but Usagi never showed. These were all that was left behind. We think someone kidnapped Usagi. This Pink Crystal only has so many hours of shine left since Usagi is not here to use it, we need another Princess from the Crystal Moon to keep the shine going until Usagi returns. Please Clearina, help me. I am desperate. This crystal has to keep shining for Usagi's sake. Please considering merging with Sarah."

Nitara pleaded with Sarah. Sarah thought about it and then replied.

"It's been to quiet lately and the threat of the Ice Kingdom is over. I will  
return to the Crystal Moon Palace with you."

Sarah answered.

"We may need you to declare a Crystal War if a new enemy shows up. Only a  
Princess of the Crystal Moon can do that Sarah. You're needed. Plus the  
Crystal Sailors need a strong leader."

Nitara told her.

"I see."

Sarah replied.

"Sarah, ready to go?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes."

She replied.

"We are coming to help you."

Travis and Jonathan volunteered.

"Good let's go."

Nitara instructed. Then they all left for the Crystal Moon Palace. Once there,  
Neeblix greeted Sarah.

"Hello Sarah. Thanks for accepting our offer. Time is fleeting at the moment. Everyone  
gather around."

Neeblix instructed. The four Crystal Sailors, Naru, Umino, Mamoru, Nitara, Travis,  
and Jonathan all gathered.

"Everyone, Our High and crown Princess of the Crystal Moon, Princess Crystallina otherwise known as Tsukino, Usagi has disappeared. We suspect that she may have been abducted. Rei sensed trouble. So, we asked Sarah to come to the palace so, we may have another Princess of the Crystal Moon... Princess Clearina. She's currently hibernated in Sarah. Sarah and Clearina, you two must agree on merging for one common goal, the return of your sister... Usagi. Do you accept?"

Neeblix asked.

"We both accept."

sarah and Clearina accepted. Neeblix picked up the Pink Crystal and  
shone it on Sarah. He spoke again.

"Pink Crystal, I call on you, please unite Clearina with Sarah. Let Sarah and Clearina be united both in mind and body so they may find Usagi and save her! Please grant our request!"

Neeblix called out and the Pink Crystal shone on Sarah and a pink wave covered Sarah. She and Clearina were merged as one both in mind and body. Then Neeblix released the Pink Crystal and the Pink Crystal went to Sarah and it linked with Sarah. Sarah wore a pink dress like Usagi did with blue accents. Sarah's hair was turquoise blue like Usagi. Her eyes were now green like Usagi's. Sarah looked down at the dress.

"Wow, this is a shock! Me blue hair!"

Sarah exclaimed.

"Listen Sarah. This is important, just like Usagi, it your body. Your mind is dominate, but  
you have Clearina's appearance and you have access to Clearina's Consciousness. You will  
be able to transport into the White Room and talk to Clearina from time to time. It's important  
that you don't use the Pink Crystal too much. It has only so much energy for fights and such. So  
please only use the Pink Crystal only when needed."

Nitara instructed.

"I understand. The fate of the Pink Crystal is in my hands!"

Sarah replied as she stared at the Pink Crystal. Then a thought came to her mind.

"What about Tsuki, Crystallina's cat? That will give you idea of what happened to Usagi."

Sarah asked. Rei went to Usagi's room in the palace and saw Tsuki on the floor asleep.

"This isn't good! Tsuki is unconscious. Luna, how long has Tsuki been in this state?"

Rei asked. Luna thought and then spoke.

"She's been like this for a few hours now."

Luna reported.

"Watch her Luna. I'll report back to Nitara."

Rei told Luna and went back to Nitara.

"well?"

Nitara asked.

"Tsuki is unconscious."

Rei replied in a sad tone.

"I see. Whatever happened to Usagi. It is bad."

Nitara replied in a sad tone. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako  
went out for a walk when suddenly Endymion appeared.

"Oh, it's Mamoru."

Ami replied on seeing Mamoru.

"Wait something is wrong."

Rei replied sensing something wasn't right.

"Mercury Crystal Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury cried as a pillar of water covered  
her and in a flash transformed her into Super Crystal  
Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Crystal Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Mars cried as a fireball landed on  
Crystal Sailor Mars transforming her into Super Crystal  
Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Crystal Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter cried as a thunderbolt struck her  
transforming her into Super Crystal Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Crystal Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Venus cried as a large yellow heart  
engulfed her transforming her into Super Crystal  
Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Crystal Ice!"

Mercury cried as a volley of ice crystals came from her hands  
and hit Endymion.

"Who are you?"

Super Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"I am warrior of the Serpent Moon... Serpent Endymion!"

The monster announced. Rei sensed it wasn't the true Endymion. Then  
Crystal Sailor Destiny and Crystal Sailor Guardian appeared.  
Crystal Sailor Destiny and Crystal Sailor Guardian made their  
attacks, but Serpent Endymion caught all the Crystal Sailors in  
vines.

"This isn't good! He is going to zap us!"

Super Crystal Sailor Mercury yelled. Then a red rose hit the  
ground and Tuxedo Kamen landed on the ground and spoke.

"To hurt maidens and cause them harm, I Tuxedo Kamen will not  
forgive you!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled, but Serpent Endymion hurled vines at Tuxedo  
Kamen and knocked him to the ground.

"I will zap you with my evil energy!"

Serpent Endymion yelled. Then suddenly a bright tiara of pure  
energy freed the Crystal Sailors! Then another blast came and hit  
Serpent Endymion and turning him into dust. And the mysterious  
Crystal Sailor vanished from the Crystal Sailors sight!

"Who was that?"

Crystal Sailor Destiny asked.

"I don't know, but I sense that who it was is extremely powerful  
and extremely pure!"

Super Crystal Sailor Mars spoke as she brought her fingers to her  
face.

"But, that monster was called Serpent Endymion, could it be that  
it's a monster based off of my maiden's memories?"

Crystal Sailor Destiny wondered.

"It's a possibility."

Super Crystal Sailor Mercury stated. Crystal Sailor Destiny walked  
away from the others and stopped then spoke.

"MY MAIDEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Destiny yelled. This was a mystery that needed solving.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, The Crystal Sailors try to unravel  
the mystery around Usagi's disappearance and a new monster appears who  
has the power of roses. Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/01/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2013 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 02 The Attack of Countess Rose, Part 2

Karla Winston was a fairly beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that  
went to her waist. Her eyes were blue. She stood five feet two inches  
tall. She was petite. She body was small and thin. She was very healthy.  
She was a vegetarian. And she also studied herbs. Her body couldn't handle  
meat products, so at a young age she became a vegetarian instead. Her boyfriend  
was Kyle Winters. He was the same age as her. Fifteen. He was very tall. He  
stood six feet and seven inches tall and weighed about a hundred and eighty  
pounds. His hair was the same color as hers, brown. He always knew she needed  
protection and would do the best to protect her. They lived in London of the United  
Kingdom. That is where they lived. They were both orphans. They both trusted each  
other very much. Kyle would always protect her very much even if meant hurting  
himself. One day, Kyle and Karla were walking along the river Thames. Suddenly  
Karla wasn't feeling good. Her body started to feel very dizzy and then she fell  
to the ground and passed out. Then she was transported to the White Room where  
Crystallina was waiting. Karla saw the blue haired Princess.

"Who are you?"

Karla asked.

"My name is Crystallina and I have brought you here."

Crystallina spoke to her.

"Why am I here?"

Karla wondered.

"Your name is Princess Hikari Tamotsu, one of the four Sailor Guardians  
that is sworn to protect me. Danger now lurks around my body. You must  
travel to Japan and there a young woman will find you and your suitor.  
Her name is Nitara and she will seek you out. Time is fleeting. The  
time will come when you will awaken as a Soldier to save the world  
from the darkness. Until that time, the only thing you will remember  
is that you need to go to Japan. Until that time, all you will remember  
is that you need to go to Japan. Farewell."

Crystallina explained and Karla was transported out of the White Room  
and back to her previous location in London. Then Karla woke up.

"Karla are you alright?"

Kyle asked.

"Yes. We need to move to Japan."

Karla revealed.

"Japan? Why Japan?"

Kyle asked.

"I am not exactly sure. But this I know. I must go to Japan. We can't  
wait for very long. We must leave very soon."

Karla announced.

"Very well. It's been very quiet here. We can leave for Japan soon. I'll  
check for flights for Japan tomorrow."

Kyle finally agreed.

"Good. Thank you my love. You always look out for my best interests."

Karla told him. Soon they will be traveling to Japan so that destiny  
could take place.

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 54:  
"THE ATTACK OF COUNTESS ROSE"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 054: THE ATTACK OF COUNTESS ROSE

Nitara Nori was having a strange dream. In the dream, her 'Maiden' called  
out to her.

"Nitara, where are you? Everything is black and I can't see very well  
because it's very dark where I am at."

Usagi called out to Nitara in Nitara's dream. Usagi spoke again.

"Please Nitara, I need help! My memories and my lifeforce energy is being  
drained slowly. If I am not found, I could die!"

Usagi begged. Usagi had never been in a more desperate situation.

"Please Nitara, hurry! I am in a bind! Time is of the essence!"

Usagi begged and then Nitara Nori woke up with sweat dropping on to her hands  
and her night dress.

"My Maiden... has the new enemy have you?"

Nitara wondered.

"Oh my Maiden. Your memories and lifeforce energy is being drained? That is not  
good. We have to locate you and soon."

Nitara speaks to herself again.

In Outer Space, A space ship orbiting the earth. This space ship had an very  
odd shape to it. It's appearance looked like that of a serpent wrapping itself  
around an egg. It looked small on the outside, but it was very large on the  
inside. The queen's name was Queen Serpentine, the Queen of the Serpent Moon.  
Her husband, a drone and also having no name as well stood beside her throne.  
She had a daughter named Princess Serpentina who was a warrior in her own right.  
She had a knight named Ruulaagg who was a strong warrior and no one could  
defeat him in battle. To the Queen's left was a certain statue recently obtained.  
This was the statue of Tsukino Usagi in which the queen had captured with her mysterious  
power by turning those into stone. Queen Serpentine didn't capture just any average  
girl, but those who were unusual and strange abilities. And Usagi was one who had  
such strange abilities according to Queen Serpentine was worthy of her attention.  
Queen Serpentine walked over to where the statue of Usagi was and turned towards  
Princess Serpentina and Ruulaagg was. She spoke to them.

"So, who was that person that defeated my monster last time?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"I don't know your majesty but she was very pure being. She's extremely mysterious."

Ruulaagg stated. He was tall and his skin was green like a snake. His armor was  
green and his armor looked like it had been in several battles.

"Your majesty, what is your plan this time?"

Her husband asked.

"There seems to be a rose festival happening in Tokyo at this time of the year. How  
about I take advantage of that and create a monster from Miss Usagi's many memories  
of roses. I don't think she would mind now would she?"

Queen Serpentine asked as she touched the statue of Usagi draining a bit of energy  
from Usagi's body which was encased in stone and in the queen's right hand formed  
a new Serpent Egg. She spoke.

"You will be Serpent Countess Rose."

Queen Serpentine announced as she placed the egg on the floor and then she spoke  
once more.

"See, Usagi's lifeforce energy strengthens my powers and my monsters. Arise  
Serpent Countess Rose!"

Queen Serpentine announced and then sent energy from her hands and it hit the  
egg and the egg transformed into a woman wearing a light blue dress with  
roses all over it.

"How may I serve you your majesty?"

Serpent Countess Rose asked.

"There's a Rose Festival down there in Tokyo. Go and make sure there is nothing  
to celebrate!"

Queen Serpentine ordered.

"Yes your majesty."

Serpent Countess Rose announced and she vanished.

Meanwhile, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Nitara were walking in the Jubaan district  
when the town was decorated with beautiful red roses.

"They did a good job decorating the place."

Makoto spoke as they walked. Rei looked a bit depressed.

"What's wrong Rei? I never seen you so depressed."

Nitara asked.

"Usagi loved roses. She was very fond of them. I can't love something  
that she cannot enjoy."

Rei spoke in a sad tone. She loved Usagi, but Usagi went missing.  
Nitara placed her hand on Rei's shoulder and she spoke.

"Please Rei don't feel down. We will find her. I promise."

Nitara told her. Rei nodded. Then Serpent Countess Rose appeared  
and started attacking everyone. Then Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and  
Nitara all bound up with Countess Rose's rose vines. The girls fell  
to the ground.

"Now you can't oppose me. Now to destroy this beautiful festival!"

Serpent Countess Rose cackled with glee as the girls were all bound  
up. Then a tiara from out of nowhere freed Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako,  
and Nitara from what bound them and the tiara returned to the  
mysterious warrior and the same mysterious warrior sent out her  
attack.

"HYAH!"

The mysterious warrior made a yell as she used her rod and Serpent  
Countess Rose was hit by the extreme pure energy and she turned  
to dust and a Serpent Egg fell to the ground and shattered. Then  
the mysterious warrior vanished.

"Who was that strange mysterious warrior?"

Minako asked.

"It's the same one from the other day. She's very pure. In a  
way she sounded like Usagi-Chan."

Makoto gave her thoughts.

"It sounded like my maiden, but she sounded a bit different."

Nitara thought.

"She was extremely pure. That I do know."

Rei added. Will the Crystal Sailors figure out the strange mysterious warrior?  
Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Osa-P is being attacked by the Serpent Moon  
and Naru's mother is kidnapped! Can the Crystal Sailors save her? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/07/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2013 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. 03 Diamonds Are Forever

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 55:  
"DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 055: DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER

It was night again. Rei was at the Hikawa Shrine. She was trying  
to find out exactly how Usagi had vanished. But Rei got no answers  
and Rei collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep. In her dream, Usagi  
appeared unto her. Usagi spoke.

"Rei-Chan! I am in danger! Please help me!"

Usagi begged. Her life was in danger. She needed help.

"Please Rei, you must rescue me! I am surrounded in darkness!"

Usagi pleaded. Usagi spoke again.

"Please hurry and locate me. My memories and energy are being  
drained and used for evil! Hurry!"

Usagi pleaded. The dream ended and Rei woke up. Sweat dropped  
from Rei's forehead. Rei thought about her dream and she thought  
that it was best to share it with someone. She touched her communicator  
and spoke.

"Nitara, I have something urgent to tell you can you come right away."

Rei spoke into her communicator. Nitara answered.

"I will be there soon."

Nitara answered and appeared in an instant in Rei's bedroom.

"Please Nitara, please sit. There's something important I need  
to share with you."

Rei spoke. Nitara saw that Rei knew something about Usagi.

"It's about Usagi-Chan."

Rei spoke in a somber tone. Nitara's eyes got great big.

"You know something about 'my maiden' and what had happened to her?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, Nitara. Usagi spoke to me in a dream."

Rei spoke as she recalled the dream.

"Please tell me about what she told you in your dream."

Nitara asked.

"She told me that she was in danger and surrounded by darkness. She  
told me her memories and lifeforce energy are being used for evil.  
She also wanted me to rescue her as well."

Rei explained.

"Your dream was almost like mine. We must report to Sarah at once."

Nitara spoke to Rei and revealed that her dream matched that of  
Rei.

"Yeah."

Rei agreed. Nitara teleported herself and Rei to the Crystal Moon  
Palace. Once they appeared in the palace, they woke up Sarah.

"Sarah, we need to talk with you."

Nitara spoke suddenly.

"What is it Nitara?"

Sarah woke up in a groggy tone.

"You must take Rei and myself to the white room and we must  
talk with you and Clearina."

Nitara told her urgently.

"Okay. let's go."

Sarah agreed. Nitara, Sarah, and Rei walked to where the White  
Room was and Sarah pressed the button and the three entered  
the White Room. Sarah's hair returned to being blond as well  
as her street clothes before her and Clerina had merged.  
Princess Clearina appeared in the White Room.

"Princess Clearina, you look well. I have a question to ask  
you."

Nitara spoke.

"Go ahead Nitara.

"Has Usagi tried to contact you yet?"

Nitara asked.

"No, she hasn't. Not to me or Sarah. She's missing right?"

Clearina answered.

"Yes Princess. Usagi-Chan is captured we believe and her  
lifeforce energy and her memories are being used for evil."

Rei spoke.

"I see."

Clearina answers. Nitara turns to Sarah.

"Sarah, Usagi may try to speak to you in a dream. Whatever  
happens, please don't suppress it."

Nitara urged her.

"Okay. Nitara and Rei. I think I'll remain in here for  
awhile and talk with Clearina."

Sarah told them. Nitara and Rei left.

The next day, The Serpent Moon had launched their next  
plot. A woman was selling diamonds that could zap people's  
energy and cause them to faint. Nitara, Rei, Naru, Makoto,  
Minako, and Ami sensed trouble.

Everyone transformed into the Crystal Sailors.

"Monster, show yourself."

Super Crystal Sailor Mars yelled.

"Ho ho do you really think you have the power to defeat me?"

serpent Countess Diamond spoke as she hurled diamonds at the  
Crystal Sailors, but they dodged her attacks easily.

"Mars Crystal Fire!"

"Mercury Crystal Ice"

"Jupiter Crystal Thunder!"

"Venus Crystal Love Beam!"

The four attacks went from the Crystal Sailors and went straight  
towards Countess Diamond, but she easily deflected their powers  
and Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were hit and their henshin  
pens appeared and shattered and they re-transformed and fell  
to the ground in pain.

"She must be defeated!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled.

"I also have a pretty woman held hostage here. It is Naru Osaka's  
mother, you make another attack against me and she dies!"

Serpent Countess Diamond yelled. Then suddenly a beam of powerful  
energy hit Serpent Countess Diamond and she turned to dust  
and the Serpent Egg appeared and shattered. The mysterious warrior  
vanished without speaking again. Rei spoke.

"It's that mysterious warrior again. Who is she?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. Crystal Sailor Guardian walked up to  
her mother and untied her.

"Crystal Sailor Guardian... thank you... is my daughter okay?"

Naru's mother asked her and then asked about Naru.

"She's fine and no harm has come to her. She'll meet you  
later."

Crystal Sailor Guardian told her. What will happen now that  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako's powers have been shattered?  
Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, danger lurks in the  
air has Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are caught and held hostage  
and a new Crystal Sailor appears! Who is she? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/08/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. 04 Enter Crystal Sailor Silverlight

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 56:  
"ENTER CRYSTAL SAILOR SILVERLIGHT"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 056: ENTER CRYSTAL SAILOR SILVERLIGHT

Out from the sky came a strange Crystal Sailor. She had silvery  
black hair. Her Sailor Fuku was totally silvery white. Her boots  
went above her knees. Her hair was silvery white and to her thighs.  
In her right hand was a small white silvery wand. She descended upon  
Tokyo. Then she powered down and made her disguise. She now wore a  
silvery white dress with silvery white high heeled shoes. She took  
the name Hikari Gin. She came to earth to follow and keep tracks on  
the Serpent Moon Clan. She started to walk down the streets. Rei and  
Ami saw her. Ami spoke.

"Rei, who is she? She's so beautiful."

Ami thought.

"Yeah, she doesn't look familiar to me."

Rei thought.

"Let's go tell Nitara the news."

Ami announced. Ami and Rei went back to the Crystal Moon Palace. Ami spoke  
to Nitara.

"There's a new person in town and I don't she's not from this planet."

Ami started.

"Do you know who she is?"

Nitara asked.

"No we don't. She may be an enemy sent to seek us out."

Rei gave her thoughts.

"Go out and seek her out again. Don't jump to conclusions until you know  
for sure if she is an enemy or an ally."

Nitara told them. Ami and Rei left to stake out that new girl. Hikari Gin  
started walking in downtown Tokyo when suddenly the Serpent Moon made their  
move. Ami and Rei saw the strange girl. The strange girl spoke.

"Silverlight Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Hikari Gin cried transforming into Crystal Sailor Silverlight!

"I am the soldier of the universe! Crystal Sailor Silverlight!"

Crystal Sailor Silverlight spoke. Then suddenly Crystal Sailor Guardian and  
Crystal Sailor Destiny showed up on the scene to fight the evil.

"Do you think you three can defeat me?"

Serpent Cyclops asked.

"I am the Soldier of Destiny and the Guardian of my Maiden Tsukino Usagi and  
I will make sure that you fall this day!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled.

"I am the Jewelled Guardian, I am Crystal Sailor Guardian!"

Crystal Sailor Guardian announced.

"Silverlight particle sprinkles!"

Crystal Sailor Silverlight spoke as she used her wand and blasted the monster.

"DESTINY SPHERE OF DARKNESS!" Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled, as a ball of dark energy flew from  
her staff and it hit Serpent Cyclops.

"Guardian energy spurt!"

A bunch reddish energy attacks Serpent Cyclops. The three powers combined destroyed the monster.  
Crystal Sailor Destiny turned to Crystal Sailor Silverlight and spoke to her.

"Who are you?"

Crystal Sailor Destiny asked.

"My name is Hikari Gin, Crystal Sailor Silverlight. I have been following the fiends of the  
Serpent Moon for years. Each time I try to fight them, they run off. And who are you?"

Crystal Sailor Silverlight replied.

"My name is Nitara Nori, I am the sworn guardian of my maiden Tsukino Usagi, but she is now  
missing and we suspect the enemy has taken my maiden captive and without the Pink Crystal,  
my maiden will die!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied.

"The Serpent Moon captured your friend? So, that's what Queen Serpentine meant."

Crystal Sailor Silverlight thought.

"We should go back to the palace. And we can talk there."

Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke. So the three went to the Crystal Moon Palace.

"My maiden is in danger. We suspect that our Princess has been captured by the  
serpent Moon. My maiden, is not human and she needs the Pink Crystal to survive.  
This Pink Crystal. This is Sarah, Usagi's twin. This is what Usagi looks like. The  
Pink Crystal is a transference device. It can keep Usagi alive, but without the  
Pink Crystal, she will die."

Nitara revealed.

"Your mission is an urgent one too I see."

Hikari Gin thought.

"That's not all. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako here has lost their powers and  
there is no way to restore their powers."

Nitara answered.

"There might be a way to restore your friends powers. The item you should seek  
is called the Ultra Crystals. The power resides on the Ultra Moon in the  
Andromeda Galaxy. But the power is protected by an uncanny female warrior  
named Princess Diyra."

Hikari Gin announced.

"Nitara and Hikari Gin, I volunteer to go there and seek this power to restore  
power to the others."

Naru volunteered.

"Please Hikari Gin, it seems we have the same enemy, please help us to recover  
our Princess."

Nitara asked.

"Okay, I agree."

Hikari Gin agreed and she joined the Crystal Sailors. The Ultra Crystals await.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Naru leaves for the Ultra Moon and Mamoru  
has dreams about Usagi. can they rescue Usagi before its too late? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/14/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. 05 Mamoru's Visions!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 57:  
"MAMORU'S VISIONS"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

Notes 2: Last week, I fell badly ill and wasn't able to write this  
series. Now, the true plot thickens! And the real battles have begun  
to take shape! Enjoy!

EPISODE 057: MAMORU'S VISIONS

Nitara, Naru, and Hikari Gin met outside the palace. Hikari Gin  
spoke with Naru.

"Are you sure you wish to seek out the Ultra crystals?"

Hikari Gin asked.

"Yes, they are in the Andromeda Galaxy, then that is where Princess  
Crystallina is from, I might be the best one to complete this quest."

Naru spoke as she transformed into Princess Hoseki Hogosha. Princess Hoseki  
Hogosha had a reddish brown dress on.

"Wow, you have a Princess form too?"

Hikari Gin asked.

"Yes, I am actually a guardian to protect 'My Maiden' from those wish to  
do her harm."

Princess Hoseki Hogosha spoke. Sarah came out to talk with them. Sarah had  
the appearance of Princess Clearina, but in reality, Sarah's mind was the  
one that dominated. Sarah spoke to her.

"Please keep yourself from harm Naru-Chan! Please come back safely."

Sarah pleaded. Princess Hoseki Hogosha walked up to Sarah and touched her  
shoulder. She replied.

"Princess, please trust in my ability and trust in Clearina too. I fear  
that you will have to battle the enemy one day in the near future. The  
world and Usagi-Chan will be counting on you Sarah, because at the present,  
Usagi is captured by the enemy it seems and her Pink Crystal is separated  
from her. Keep that Pink Crystal shining and don't use it unless it is needed."

Naru told her.

"I will do my best."

Sarah replied.

"Are you ready Princess Hoseki Hogosha?"

Hikari Gin asked.

"Yes."

Princess Hoseki Hogosha

"Please Naru, bring yourself back safely."

Nitara told her.

"I will."

Princess Hoseki Hogosha replied.

"Good. Upon your arrival, prepare to defend yourself. Princess Diyra will protect  
the Ultra crystals from outsiders."

Hikari Gin told her and transformed into Crystal Sailor Silverlight. And she fired  
a blast from her small silver looking wand and in a flash Princess Hoseki Hogosha  
was sent to the Ultra Moon at great speed.

'Please Naru-Chan, stay safe. I know you'll succeed.'

Nitara thought to herself. That night Mamoru slept in his bed at his apartment.  
He started having a very strange dream. In his dream, Usagi spoke to him.

"Mamo-Chan, you can hear me right? I am in great danger! Please help me! I can  
only contact the others through dreams while they sleep. Each time I try to  
contact one of you, I grow weaker! I am surrounded in darkness! My lifeforce  
energy and my memories are being drained away! Please help me Mamo-Chan! Help  
me! I am desperate! I beg of you, help me!"

Usagi told him in Mamoru's dream. She spoke again.

"Please tell Ami and Nitara of what I told you. I need your help. I am in a  
great bind."

Usagi told him and Mamoru woke up and sweat poured from his forehead.

"Usako, I understand. I will tell them Usako. Me and the others will find  
you soon enough."

Mamoru spoke to himself. He got dressed and he took a red rose and transformed  
into Tuxedo Kamen and jumped off the terrace of his apartment for the Crystal  
Moon Palace. After he got there, Nitara, Kunzite, Zoicite, Sarah, Ami, and Rei were  
discussing about Usagi.

"Nitara, Usagi spoke to me in a dream."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he re-transformed back into Mamoru. Nitara spoke.

"You also had a dream to where My Maiden spoke to you?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. I have."

Mamoru replied.

"Please tell me what she told you."

Nitara asked.

"Very well. She said, 'Mamo-Chan, you can hear me right? I am in great danger!  
Please help me! I can only contact the others through dreams while they sleep.  
Each time I try to contact one of you, I grow weaker! I am surrounded in darkness!  
My lifeforce energy and my memories are being drained away! Please help me Mamo-Chan!  
Help me! I am desperate! I beg of you, help me!' That's what she told me."

Mamoru recalled what Usagi told him. Ami typed into her mini computer. Then she spoke.

"Then Usagi-Chan is in more danger than we thought. Nitara and Rei both experienced  
dreams in which Usagi has spoke to them and now you. She is using her energy to  
contact us and trying to give us information we need to find her. Nitara, everyone.  
I feel that next time Usagi speaks to us, she may give us enough clues to discover  
where the enemy actually is located."

Ami spoke about the current situation.

"So, Usagi-Sama is in very great danger?"

Kunzite questioned.

"That's right. We will need your help to keep Usagi safe once we rescue her.  
She'll need the protection to keep her safe from further harm."

Nitara told him.

Elsewhere, Princess Hoseki Hogosha traveled faster than the speed of light  
and headed for the Ultra Moon. Crystal Sailor Silverlight's power was amazing.  
For in a matter of minutes she landed on the Ultra Moon on a large plateau that  
over looked a large valley. The landscape was very rocky. She had to be on guard  
because, Princess Diyra, the guardian of the Ultra Crystals protected the  
powerful crystals from anyone who sought them. Princess Hoseki Hogosha's quest was  
about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Princess Hoseki Hogosha now has a battle  
on her hands and she was about to meet the Ultra Crystals guardian, Princess  
Diyra, the Princess of the Ultra Moon. Find out next time what happens!

This episode was completed on: 01/21/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. 06 Quest For The Ultra Crystals, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 58:  
"QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS, PART 1"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

Notes 2: The Dark Rider is based on the Kamen Rider saga that comes from  
Japan. I made the character in honor of that show. Enjoy!

EPISODE 058: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS, PART 1

Crystal Sailor Guardian observed the landscape of the Ultra Moon. She had never  
seen such a strange landscape as this place. The moon's sky was that of  
a purplish color. She was sent to obtain the Ultra Crystals. It was the  
one object that could restore the powers of the Crystal Sailors. But these  
crystals was protected by an uncanny female warrior named Princess Diyra.  
Suddenly the voice of a woman was heard. Crystal Sailor Guardian thought it may  
have been Princess Diyra. Princess Diyra spoke.

"Intruder! Prepare to defend your self!"

The uncanny female warrior spoke. She was dressed in purple armor. She  
had a purple looking sword strapped by her side. She was dressed in purple  
armor. She spoke again.

"Dark Rider Cycle, Power Up!"

The Dark Rider called out and her Dark Rider Cycle appeared. It was a purple  
looking motorcycle. It was capable of going at fast speeds. She hopped on  
her Dark Rider Cycle and started her motorcycle. She came charging at Sailor  
Guardian.

'Be careful Naru, you don't know What you are getting your self into.'

Crystal Sailor Guardian thought to herself as she jumped out of the way as the Dark Rider  
came charging at her.

"Intruder! Prepare to defend your self!"

The Dark Rider told Crystal Sailor Guardian as she prepared to make another pass at Crystal Sailor  
Guardian.

"You don't understand..."

Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke as she tried to talk to the mysterious attacking warrior.

"You shall be defeated!"

The Dark Rider spoke in a tone that Sailor Guardian knew she was serious.

"Wait, you don't understand I was sent on an urgent mission to obtain the  
Ultra Crystals so that I could restore the powers of the Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke in an urgent tone and the Dark Rider stopped and  
spoke.

"Crystal Sailors? Who are the Crystal Sailors?"

The Dark Rider asked.

"The Crystal Sailors are the offensive guardians of Tsukino Usagi who is none  
other than Princess Crystallina. Tsukino Usagi has two Power Crystals. The Silver  
Crystal and the Pink Crystal."

Crystal Sailor Guardian explained. The Dark Rider was now curious. The Dark Rider spoke.

"Tsukino Usagi? She's Princess Crystallina? Tsukino Usagi has two Power Crystals?  
Are you sure?"

The Dark Rider asked.

"Yes, Tsukino Usagi or Usagi as she is called by all of us, merged with Princess  
Crystallina and obtained the Pink Crystal. Usagi can't live without the Pink Crystal.  
Usagi also has the Silver Crystal. I have bad news as well. Usagi also has been missing  
for quite some time and we fear that Usagi has been captured by Queen Serpentine of Serpent  
Moon. When she vanished, she left her transformation brooch and her Pink Crystal behind.  
Since then, the only way she has contacted us is through dreams of the night. But each  
time she contacts us, she grows even more weaker. The Pink Crystal is in the hands of her  
sister Sarah which happened to take the form of Crystallina's sister Clearina. I was  
sent her to obtain the Ultra crystals to restore power to the Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Sailor Guardian explained the situation.

"Oh my! You're in a bind aren't you? Dark Rider, power down!"

The Dark Rider replied and she re-transformed into Princess Diyra. Princess Diyra was  
a fairly looking young woman, about sixteen years old. She had long brown hair and wore  
a flowing lavender dress. Princess Diyra spoke.

"I am sorry I charged you. I have to protect this place from evil forces. Your friend  
Usagi is in trouble, right? Come with me and I will explain on how you can obtain the  
Ultra Crystals. Come with me please."

Princess Diyra told Crystal Sailor Guardian and Princess Diyra led Crystal Sailor Guardian to her secret  
base. Once there, Princess Diyra spoke again.

"You can retransform here. I have trusted you with my identity and I won't betray the  
identity of yours."

Princess Diyra told her. Crystal Sailor Guardian re-transformed back into Naru.

"My name is Osaka Naru, my friends call me Naru. I am Princess Hoseki Hogosha,  
the defender of Tsukino Usagi."

Naru explained.

"Yes, indeed you are. I have a gift for you Naru. You're going to need it for  
the challenge ahead."

Princess Diyra told her as she revealed a purple looking crystal.

"This an Ultra Crystal. It will strengthen your powers. Here. You have a transformation  
device, right?"

Princess Diyra asked her.

"Yes."

Naru replied and showed Princess Diyra her Crystal Moon Pendant.

"Here! Receive the Ultra Crystal!"

Princess Diyra spoke as the Ultra Crystal descended to Naru's Crystal Moon  
Pendant and it touched the Pendant and the Pendant was charged with new  
power.

"Now, transform again, please."

Princess Diyra told her.

"Okay. Here it goes! Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Guardian Power! Make Up!"

Naru transformed again into Sailor Guardian and she looked at her Sailor  
Fuku. Her skirt was a solid reddish brown. The rest of her Sailor Fuku  
remained the same.

"Thank you Princess Diyra."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian told thanked her.

"Look at the screen. I'll brief you for your mission. Beyond this plateau  
is the shrine of the Ultra Crystals. It is protected by a guardian. The  
guardian will try to defeat you. To gain access to the Ultra Crystals,  
you must defeat the guardian. Understand?"

Princess Diyra briefed her.

"And when you succeed, come back here and I have a gift for Usagi when  
you find her. Okay?"

Princess Diyra told her.

"Yes, I understand. I'll return once I am successful."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian agreed.

"Good, your quest now begins. Good luck."

Princess Diyra tells Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian. Naru's quest is about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian fights the shrine  
guardian for the Ultra Crystals. Can she do it? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 01/21/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	10. 07 Quest For The Ultra Crystals, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 59:  
"QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS, PART 2"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

Notes 2: The Dark Rider is based on the Kamen Rider saga that comes from  
Japan. I made the character in honor of that show. Also the truth about  
Usagi is revealed in this story! Enjoy!

EPISODE 059: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS, PART 2

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian stood by the doorway that led to the  
outside and Princess Diyra spoke to her.

"You must be careful, I also have enemies. If they find out that  
you're here. They'll attack you too. You will know them when you  
see them. Now be careful."

Princess Diyra told her.

"Don't worry. I'll toast them with my fire!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke to Princess Diyra with the surety  
of her voice. Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian left the secret headquarters  
of Princess Diyra and went to the plateau that led down to the shrine  
in the valley below. She looked at the cliff to see where she could start  
climbing down. Then she noticed a small path and started her way down.  
The path was steep and treacherous. She started down the cliff and walked  
carefully. She didn't want to fall off and fall to her death. She slowly  
made her descent. Princess Diyra watched her on the monitor of her computer's  
screen. The voice of the computer spoke to her.

"Princess Diyra, are you trusting the fate of the Ultra Crystals in the hands  
of that Sailor Senshi named Crystal Sailor Guardian?"

Centron the central computer asked her.

"Yes, father. I have too. See, Naru Osaka, otherwise known as Crystal Sailor  
Guardian, her Princess, Tsukino Usagi is that Nucleus that we were told about  
and how our family was given this jewel here to protect. This White Heart Star  
Cosmic Crystal must be given to her once Naru succeeds. It will help her  
Princess succeed in the ultimate mission."

Princess Diyra replied as she held in her hands a heart shaped crystal. It's  
color was white. It sparkled. It's beauty was nothing that anyone had ever seen  
before. The White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal was one of the four Power Crystals  
of legends. Centron spoke again.

"And you think that this Tsukino Usagi is this nucleus that was sent to the Earth  
to learn of the humans and to collect the Power Crystals and you say this Tsukino  
Usagi has two of those Power Crystals of legends?"

Centron asked.

"Yes, Centron. Naru successfully identified two of the Power Crystals that we were  
told about. The Silver and Pink Crystals. I know that Usagi is this Nucleus. Usagi  
must have this crystal too."

Princess Diyra explained.

"I see. Wait...scanning...Dark Thunder Lord's monsters have been spotted near."

Centron suddenly announced sounding an alarm.

"Then I better go."

Princess Diyra announced.

"Be careful."

Centron told her.

"I will."

Princess Diyra replied and she left. She went outside and saw many of the Thunderbots  
in which the Dark Thunder Lord had sent to investigate this strange new Soldier who  
appeared to help Princess Diyra. Princess Diyra got out her Ultra Disk. The Thunderbots  
spoke to her in a robotic voice.

"You must surrender to the Lord of Darkness, the Dark Thunder Lord."

The Thunderbots spoke to Princess Diyra. Princess Diyra replied.

"I will not allow you to harm that girl that's here. I call on the light of truth to become  
Dark Rider! Dark Rider Power, Make Up!"

Princess Diyra spoke and she transformed into the Dark Rider. The Dark Rider's armor was  
purple armor. She spoke again.

"Dark Rider Cycle Power Up!"

The Dark Rider spoke as her Dark Rider Cycle appeared. It was a purplish looking motorcycle.  
Then The Dark Rider caused her Dark Rider Sword to appear. Then she hopped on her motorcycle  
and rode on it using her sword to blast the Thunderbots. The Thunderbots broke down when the  
Dark Rider's sword blasted them. Meanwhile, Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian continued her way down  
the cliff and carefully stepping she finally made it to the valley floor. The valley floor was  
free from any monsters so far. And Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian continued her way towards the  
Ultra Shrine she was told about. Then Thunderbots appeared out of nowhere and Ultra Crystal Sailor  
Guardian took a defensive stance. The Thunderbots prepared to make their attack. Ultra Crystal Sailor  
Guardian prepared to make hers.

"I don't know who you are. You don't look like Princess Diyra's allies. You boys want a fight?  
I will give you one! Sailor Guardian Fire Burst!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke as her hands produced fire and blasted the Thunderbots. The  
Thunderbots wasn't destroyed yet.

"Guardian Sword Power Up!"

Ultra crystal Sailor Guardian called for her Guardian Sword. It appeared. She prepared to make her  
attack.

"Sailor Guardian Crystal Blast attack!"

Sailor Guardian throws her Guardian sword and blasted the rest of the Thunderbots destroying them.

"Well, that was fun."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke to herself. She continued towards the shrine. She kept her Guardian  
sword in her hand just in case she needed it again. She continued until she reached a small building.  
There she examined the entrance to the building. She noticed an image of a dragon on the door. She touched  
the image and suddenly the image came to life and appeared as a huge silver dragon. The dragon spoke.

"I am the Guardian of the shrine. Those who seek the power of the Ultra Crystals must prove themselves  
worthy of it. Now I attack!"

The Silver Dragon spoke as it hurled a ball of fire at Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian. But Ultra Crystal  
Sailor Guardian dodged the blast and prepared to make an attack of her own.

"Sailor Guardian Fire Burst!"

The fire came from Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian's hands and it hit the Silver Dragon but as soon  
as it hit the fire vanished away.

'Oh no not good. I need to do something quick'

Naru thought to herself. The Silver Dragon attacked again with another blast of fire. But Ultra Crystal  
Sailor Guardian dodged the attack again. Naru looked to see how she could defeat the dragon and she discovered  
a hole in his chest. Naru spoke again.

"Sailor Guardian Fire Burst!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian called for her fire and her hands glowed with fire and she hurled it at the  
hole in the Dragon's armor and the fire went inside the dragon and the dragon was destroyed from within  
and the dragon turned to dust and the door of the shrine opened. And there on a pedestal was a chest contain  
the Ultra Crystals. Naru approached the shrine door and entered and opened the chest. It contained at least  
an hundred or more Ultra Crystals. She picked up the chest contain the crystals and left the shrine. She was  
automatically transported back to the secret base of Princess Diyra. Princess Diyra greeted her.

"Good job. You did it."

Princess Diyra told her. She spoke again.

"Naru, here have a seat. I want to ask you something. Have you heard the story of the Princess of  
Legends?"

Princess Diyra asked. Naru looked puzzled. Naru spoke.

"No, I don't think I have."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian replied.

"The story of the Princess of Legends is a true story. Not many people have heard of the Princess of Legends.  
Long ago, a couple on the Cosmicstar Moon were about to have a child. Now on this moon, there was a prophecy  
that a baby girl would be born having golden colored hair and also having pink colored eyes and two transparent  
wings on her back and shedding crystal tears after the baby would be born. Now the wife of this woodsman named  
Ragnar was pregnant with a child. The people at the Cosmicstar moon used the Crystal of Legends, the Cosmicstar  
Crystal on the wife of the woodsman. Her name was Celeste. They used the Cosmicstar Crystal on Celeste and it  
was discovered that Celeste was about to give birth to a baby girl. As the custom was at the time, Celeste  
was taken to the palace and there she gave birth to a baby girl. This baby girl matched completely to the  
prophecy of the Cosmicstar Moon. They tested the Crystal on the baby girl and she shed crystal tears. The  
baby girl was the promised Princess of Legends. Celeste, the mother of the child named her Princess Cosmicstar  
after the name of the moon there. Princess Cosmicstar grew into a beautiful princess of the age of sixteen  
when one day she went into the forest and there she was attacked by Warlord Branax an evil villain who was  
after the purest lifeforce energy that anyone could ever offer. He drained her lifeforce energy and left her  
to die. Celeste came and used the Cosmicstar Crystal and banished Warlord Branax to another dimension. Then  
she used the Cosmicstar Crystal and sealed her daughter within the crystal to save her life. Then the  
Cosmicstar Crystal was broken into five parts. The five parts are: The Silver Crystal, The Pink Crystal,  
The Ruby Crystal, The White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal, and the Nucleus. The Power Crystals were sent to  
different moons in the universe and the nucleus was sent to the earth to be born as a human and to learn  
human emotions and to collect the Power Crystals again, but when the Nucleus was born on earth, one of  
the wields of the Power Crystals entered the Nucleus's body and changed her into what Cosmicstar was...  
a Celestial Being in which made the Nucleus unstable. I believe that Nucleus as you told me is this girl  
Tsukino Usagi. As you have said, she has now two Power Crystals. You said that her and Princess Crystallina  
had become one and she can use the Pink Crystal as well as the Silver Crystal. So, I would like to give you  
the jewel my family had been protecting for eons. The White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal. Your friend Usagi was  
captured right? Since she is the Nucleus, this crystal will help you locate her. Here this is for you for  
your victory here."

Princess Diyra told Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian. Naru looked shocked.

"Usagi is this Princess Cosmicstar?"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian asked.

"She is the essence or central core of Cosmicstar. She was programmed to complete a mission so  
secret that even she knows nothing about. If she ever found out that she had a secret mission,  
she would prevent the Crystal of Legends from reforming. It is important never tell your friend  
Usagi of what she truly is. She will try to prevent it."

Princess Diyra replied.

"I see."

Ultra crystal Sailor Guardian replied in a surprised tone.

"So, you must trust this information with a trusted individual who will keep this  
information safe and as well as Usagi. Her fate depends on it."

Princess Diyra told her.

"Usagi has a guardian named Nitara Nori, Crystal Sailor Guardian who has sworn to look  
after and to protect her. I can trust her with the information."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian told Princess Diyra. Princess Diyra handed to Naru the  
White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal.

"I can teleport you back home. Good luck on your quest once you get back home. May  
you find Usagi and keep her safe."

Princess Diyra told her. And teleported Naru back to earth. It only took a few minutes  
and Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian appeared in the Crystal Moon Palace. Naru had  
important news to share with Nitara. That time was soon approaching.

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Karla Winston and Kyle Winters arrive in Tokyo  
and they become the target of the enemy. Naru tells of the story of Cosmicstar and about  
the Nucleus. Then Nitara Nori locates the next Sailor Guardian. Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/22/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	11. 08 Ultra Crystal Sailor Light Appears!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 60:  
"CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT APPEARS!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 060: CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT APPEARS!

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian had just reappeared in the Crystal Moon  
Palace. She retrieved the Ultra Crystals. Plus she received an additional  
item and information about Usagi. Nitara spoke to her.

"Welcome back Naru. It seems you have the Ultra Crystals."

Nitara welcomed her.

"I need to talk to you alone Nitara. It contains vital information about  
Usagi. And I have obtained a new item that might be able to locate her  
as well."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian announced. Nitara raised her eyebrow.

"Really?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. Maybe it would be good that Ami is included in our conversation  
since she is always monitoring Usagi's life signs and such."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian replied as she re-transformed back into Naru.  
Ami walked up to Naru. She spoke.

"More information about Usagi?"

Ami asked.

"Yes. I still don't know where she is, but I have an item that might locate  
her. Can us three go somewhere where it is quiet?"

Naru asked.

"We can go into Usagi's private chambers."

Nitara replied. Then Nitara, Ami, and Naru went into the private chambers of  
Usagi in the Crystal Moon Palace. Naru popped a strange question about  
the Princess of Legends.

"Nitara, have you ever heard the story of the Princess of Legends?"

Naru asked. Nitara thought about the question that was asked to her. She answered.

"I heard bits and pieces. I don't know much. All I know that the tale of the Princess  
of Legends is a very sad tale. But what has the Princess of Legends has to do with  
My Maiden?"

Nitara questioned Naru.

"Everything! Here, look at this crystal."

Naru brought out the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal. It has a white heart  
shaped crystal. It shone with brilliance.

"This is the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal. It is a Nucleus Crystal. It  
can help us locate Usagi."

Naru explained. It wasn't the best explanation about the Princess of Legends  
and Usagi.

"What does that crystal, the Princess of Legends have to do with Usagi?"

Ami asked. Naru retold what Princess Diyra told her.

""The story of the Princess of Legends is a true story. Not many people have heard of the Princess of Legends.  
Long ago, a couple on the Cosmicstar Moon were about to have a child. Now on this moon, there was a prophecy  
that a baby girl would be born having golden colored hair and also having pink colored eyes and two transparent  
wings on her back and shedding crystal tears after the baby would be born. Now the wife of this woodsman named  
Ragnar was pregnant with a child. The people at the Cosmicstar moon used the Crystal of Legends, the Cosmicstar  
Crystal on the wife of the woodsman. Her name was Celeste. They used the Cosmicstar Crystal on Celeste and it  
was discovered that Celeste was about to give birth to a baby girl. As the custom was at the time, Celeste  
was taken to the palace and there she gave birth to a baby girl. This baby girl matched completely to the  
prophecy of the Cosmicstar Moon. They tested the Crystal on the baby girl and she shed crystal tears. The  
baby girl was the promised Princess of Legends. Celeste, the mother of the child named her Princess Cosmicstar  
after the name of the moon there. Princess Cosmicstar grew into a beautiful princess of the age of sixteen  
when one day she went into the forest and there she was attacked by Warlord Branax an evil villain who was  
after the purest lifeforce energy that anyone could ever offer. He drained her lifeforce energy and left her  
to die. Celeste came and used the Cosmicstar Crystal and banished Warlord Branax to another dimension. Then  
she used the Cosmicstar Crystal and sealed her daughter within the crystal to save her life. Then the  
Cosmicstar Crystal was broken into five parts. The five parts are: The Silver Crystal, The Pink Crystal,  
The Ruby Crystal, The White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal, and the Nucleus. The Power Crystals were sent to  
different moons in the universe and the nucleus was sent to the earth to be born as a human and to learn  
human emotions and to collect the Power Crystals again, but when the Nucleus was born on earth, one of  
the wields of the Power Crystals entered the Nucleus's body and changed her into what Cosmicstar was...  
a Celestial Being in which made the Nucleus unstable. I believe that Nucleus as you told me is this girl  
Tsukino Usagi. As you have said, she has now two Power Crystals. You said that her and Princess Crystallina  
had become one and she can use the Pink Crystal as well as the Silver Crystal. So, I would like to give you  
the jewel my family had been protecting for eons. The White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal. Your friend Usagi was  
captured right? Since she is the Nucleus, this crystal will help you locate her. Here this is for you for  
your victory here."

Naru repeated word for word of that Princess Diyra had told her. Nitara spoke again.

"So, my maiden is a nucleus of this 'Cosmicstar' and her secret mission is to attract four power crystals?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, and remember Nitara, during the Ice Kingdom when you told Usagi that Crystallina was inside her  
and that the Pink Crystal would reform one day? Well, by telling her that she was to be Crystallina  
almost stopped Usagi on her secret mission. But, fate still helped her to fulfill her secret duty."

Naru explained.

"You're right Naru. I shouldn't had told her, but Usagi was already suffering from being unstable.  
I had to tell her something."

Nitara explained.

"Nitara and Ami, there is still one Power Crystal out there. It may be in shards. And these shards might  
come to Usagi one day. These Crystals will unite, most likely with Usagi's tears and form the Ruby  
Crystal. And Usagi's appearance will change again. Nitara and Ami, let's keep the Ruby Shards a secret  
from Usagi and not tell her a word. If we reveal anything to her, it will prevent her from completing  
her mission. Remember, not a word to Usagi."

Naru told them about what Usagi will one day become and they agreed not to say anything more.

"So, this Nucleus Crystal will help us find my maiden?"

Nitara asked.

"Maybe if that Crystal worked in conjunction with the other two Crystals, we might have a chance on  
finding Usagi. Let's return to the others and upgrade their powers."

Naru explained that the three Crystals they had might somehow locate where Usagi was. Naru, Nitara,  
and Ami returned to the others and she spoke to them.

"Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, please take an Ultra Crystal. The Crystal will unite with your  
transformation devices."

Naru explained as she opened the chest containing the Ultra Crystals. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto  
each took one and their crystals united with their transformation devices.

"Everyone else, Nitara, please take a Ultra Crystal for yourself and Nitara please bring out the  
other Crystal Moon Pendants and place them on the table. Naru took three Ultra Crystals and placed  
one in each of the Pendants. Then she handed them back to Nitara. Then one of the Crystal Moon  
Pendants started glowing.

"Nitara, this Pendant here is glowing! Another Sailor Guardian is in Tokyo. We need to go!"

Naru suggested. Elsewhere in Tokyo Karla Winston and Kyle Winters were walking in down town Tokyo  
when Princess Serpentina and PlantiVenom appeared and started attacking people. The PlantiVenom  
used its vines and caught on to Karla Winston and Kyle Winters and it started to take their energy.  
On Karla and Kyle, a pink Crescent Moon with a number two appeared on the both of them. This signified  
that these were warriors of the Crystal Moon. Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny appeared and cut Karla  
and Kyle from the vines and Destiny spoke to them.

"You two must listen carefully to me. In each of you is a sleeping warrior. In you Kyle is a sleeping  
Knight and in you Karla is a sleeping princess awaiting to be united with you. Allow me to cause each  
of you to merge with the sleeping warriors that are in each of you. This is your choice. You  
must choose."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny told them. Then Karla remembered what Crystallina told her, that she  
had to go to Tokyo and that Nitara would find them.

"Okay. We accept."

Karla and Kyle spoke in unison.

"Good. Open your hearts to my power and accept the mission that has been given to you. Remember your  
mission. To protect my maiden from the hands of evil and to help her succeed. Rune Knight and Princess  
Hikari Tamotsu, return to normal!"

Destiny told them and there stood the Rune Knight and Princess Hikari Tamotsu. The Rune Knight had silver  
hair and ice blue eyes and he was very tall. His armor was red and white. Princess Hikari Tamotsu had long  
brown hair and a silver white dress. Destiny walked up to them.

"Welcome back! Rune Knight and Princess Hikari Tamotsu. Here you go Rune Knight. This transformation pen will  
allow you access your Knight form. Princess Hikari Tamotsu here is your transformation device. Take it!"

Destiny spoke as she handed the Crystal Moon Pendant to Princess Hikari Tamotsu and a transformation pen  
to the Rune Knight. Destiny spoke again.

"Now say, Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Light Guardian Power! And it will transform you!"

Destiny instructed.

"Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Light Guardian Power!"

Princess Hikari Tamotsu cried A powerful silver white light covered Princess Hikari Tamotsu and with a flash,  
Princess Hikari Tamotsu transformed into Sailor Light! Sailor Light's Fuku was a solid silver color. Everyone  
was stunned.

"I am the second 'Sailor Guardian' Ultra Crystal Sailor Light! In the name of the Crystal Moon I'll punish  
you PlantiVenom for attacking me! Eternal Intense Light!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Light spoke as she used her powers of light. A powerful but invisible light hit PlantiVenom  
and PlantiVenom turned into dust!

"I don't know who you are! but, if you don't want to face the same fate as PlantiVenom, I suggest you make  
yourself scarce."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Light snarled and warned at the evil Princess. Princess Serpentina vanished. Ultra  
Crystal Sailor Guardian walked up to Ultra crystal Sailor Light.

"Welcome back! We have a lot to discuss! The Princess is in grave danger! We should return back to our  
base."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian suggested. Ultra Crystal Sailor Light and the Rune Knight would soon be briefed  
on what happened to Usagi and that time is running out to rescue her. Tough battles lie ahead.

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Queen Serpentine announces to her court that soon a new warrior is  
about to land on earth and they must get their hands on this warrior and she create the evil lights to possess  
this strange warrior. Nitara explains to Karla and Kyle of what has happened to Usagi. Can the Ultra Crystal  
Sailors stop Queen Serpentine's evil plan? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/28/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	12. 09 Evil Lights

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 61:  
"EVIL LIGHTS"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 061: EVIL LIGHTS

It was the middle of the night. A blue beam of light was about  
to land on the earth. It entered earth's atmosphere and was headed  
towards Japan. It came in very quickly and it crashed landed on earth.  
And Princess Serpentina and Ruulaagg discovered it first and took it  
to their spaceship. Queen Serpentine looked at the markings on the  
container it read as follows:

ULTRA SERIES 2000

ULTRA COP 2000

THE LATEST IN INTERGALACTIC CRIME FIGHTING!

"So, this thing is an intergalactic Policeman? Well then, I will  
easily scramble his memory and have him attack those Crystal  
Sailors. Queen Serpentine undone the box and inside was a robotic  
policeman. Queen Serpentine looked at the Robotic Policeman. Then she  
caused the evil lights to appear.

"This Robotic Policeman will do my bidding and will destroy those  
puny Sailors. Turn the Policeman on!"

Queen Serpentine ordered. Ruulaagg turned on the Robotic Policeman.

"I am ultra series 2000, The Intergalactic Policeman, Ultra Cop  
2000 Model Number: PJ 2000!"

The Intergalactic Policeman spoke as he stood up.

"What is your objective?"

Ruulaagg asked.

"My objective is to protect the most precious jewel in the universe!"

Ultra Cop announced.

"The most precious jewel?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"Is it a gem?"

Princess Serpentine asked.

"Not all jewels are gems! Some gems are people. Very special and irreplaceable  
people. Very special people who cannot be replaced and that have special  
abilites."

Ultra Cop announced.

"The only one that fits that description is the one I have taken prisoner!  
The girl known as Tsukino Usagi! A girl with very precious energy! She  
will remain my prisoner until I am defeated and no one can defeat me!"

Queen Serpentine announced and revealing that she did have Usagi.

"So, you stole the most precious jewel in the universe? How could you?"

Ultra Cop asked.

"I want eternal beauty and you cannot stop me! These evil lights will allow  
you to do my bidding!"

Queen Serpentine told him and released the evil lights and the evil lights  
possessed Ultra Cop and making him being under Queen Serpentine's control.

"What is your bidding?"

Ultra Cop asked.

"Defeat those Crystal Sailors and stomp them to mush!"

Queen Serpentine ordered and Ultra Cop vanished. In Tokyo, Nitara, Hikari Gin,  
Karla, and Naru walked down the street when Ultra Cop appeared.

"You must be eliminated!"

Ultra Cop announced. Hikari Gin put her hand in front of the other Ultra Crystal  
Sailors and she spoke.

"All of you cannot fight him! He will neutralize your powers if you try to fight  
him. He has been possessed by Queen Serpentine. There's a way to break the spell  
on him."

Hikari Gin spoke to the others.

"But how?"

Nitara asked.

"Leave that to me!"

Hikari Gin told them. Ultra Cop was possessed and Hikari Gin could free Ultra  
Cop. She was willing to risk everything to set Ultra Cop free, can she really  
do it? Stay tuned!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Hikari Gin saves Ultra Cop from being  
possessed and Queen Serpentine sends an evil cop that matches that of Ultra  
Cop! Can Ultra Cop and the Ultra Crystal Sailors defeat this evil prototype?  
Stay tuned and be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/29/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	13. 10 Evil Prototype

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 10:  
"THE EVIL PROTOTYPE"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 010: THE EVIL PROTOTYPE

Nitara, Hikari Gin, Karla, and Naru were facing a challenge. Ultra Cop,  
an Intergalactic Robotic Policeman was sent to protect the most precious  
jewel in the universe. But Queen Serpentine had gotten to him first.  
So there they were facing a robotic cop that has been possessed.

"How do we break the spell?"

Naru asked.

"It's a computer right and has one right? Then you can turn him off and  
run a virus sweep and then turn him back on."

Karla suggested.

"We will have to subdue him."

Nitara asked.

"He will need to be distracted in order to shut him down."

Hikari Gin announced.

"Then Naru and myself will subdue him long enough for you  
to reboot his system and that the virus that entered him  
can be expelled."

Nitara spoke. Nitara and Naru charged at Ultra Cop while Hikari Gin  
opened the compartment of the back of Ultra Cop and shut him down. Nitara  
and Naru let go of Ultra Cop and Hikari Gin spoke.

"Luckily, I have seen others like this one and I know how to turn them  
off and on."

Hikari Gin announced. Hikari Gin saw a button to reboot him and next it  
was another button that said 'virus check'. Hikari Gin pressed both buttons  
at the same time. Ultra Cop rebooted and began a virus check and within a  
few minutes, the evil lights was expelled from Ultra Cop. Ultra looked at  
Hikari Gin, Nitara, Karla, and Naru.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Ultra Cop asked.

"Yes."

Hikari Gin answered.

"Ultra Cop, your mission is to protect the most precious jewel in the universe,  
right? And you think its on this planet? We think you might be referring to  
a person, right?"

Nitara asked.

"That is correct."

Ultra Cop confirmed.

"Does this person wield a crystal to keep her alive?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct."

Ultra Cop. Nitara looked very serious now.

"Ultra Cop. The person you were sent to protect isn't here any longer.  
My maiden, of whom you were sent to protect was captured by the enemy.  
Tsukino Usagi has been taken by the enemy and her life is on the line.  
Queen Serpentine has committed the most vilest crime in the universe!  
Please Ultra Cop, know this, we can't rest until my maiden is safe  
in our care. Understand?"

Nitara told him and Ultra Cop sounded surprised that Nitara knew his  
mission.

"So, this person you call 'my maiden' is called Tsukino Usagi and she  
wields a crystal and now she has been captured. Very disturbing indeed.  
Why do you call her 'my maiden'?"

Ultra Cop asked.

"It is an affectionate name I have given her. She is someone I cannot  
do without. Everyone loves her. It's our mission to protect her and  
that's why you can came right?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, it seems our mission is the same then."

Ultra Cop resolved.

"Yes, it is. Let's return to our headquarters and we will discuss  
more about my maiden later."

Nitara told him. Then an Evil prototype of Ultra Cop appeared.

"Oh boy! A monster. Not any monster but a cheap knock off of  
Ultra Cop here."

Nitara spoke.

"We should transform! Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Guardian Power! Make Up!"

Naru transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian.

"Right! Destiny Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Nitara agreed and transformed.

"Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Light Guardian Power! Make Up!"

Karla transformed into Sailor Light.

"Silverlight Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Hikari Gin shouted and transformed into Sailor Silverlight.

"I will eliminate all that stands in Queen Serpentine's way!"

The Evil Cop spoke as he was about to blast them.

"DESTINY SPHERE OF DARKNESS!" Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled, as a ball of dark energy flew from  
her staff and the energy hit Evil Cop and did little damage.

"Sailor Guardian Crystal Blast attack!"

Sailor Guardian throws her Guardian sword and blasted Evil Cop.

"Eternal Intense Light!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Light spoke as she used her powers of light. The intense light blinded  
Evil Cop. Then Ultra Cop's eyes lit up and he spoke.

"To protect the planet, one must fight to defeat evil! I am overriding my programming  
that prevents me from fighting! Activating Ultra Cop, Battle Mode!"

Ultra Cop spoke as he transformed himself into a taller version of himself. He had a  
shield in his left hand and a pistol in his right hand.

"Ultra Cop, Battle Mode! Searching enemy for weakness."

Ultra Cop spoke as he began to search Evil Cop for any weakness. His eyes searched  
for a weakness and he found it. Then he spoke again.

"Ultra Pistol Fire!"

Ultra Cop spoke as he fired his gun and three powerful bullets came out of his  
gun and hit Evil Cop in the face and destroying is eye sight so he couldn't  
see and then Ultra Cop took a sword out of his shield and he spoke.

"Ultra Sword Enlightenment Strike!"

Ultra Cop spoke as he ran with the sword in his hand and he started to glow and  
he turned into a beam of light and went through Evil Cop and totally destroying  
him and landed on the other side. Evil Cop spoke once more.

"Mission failure... incomplete!"

Evil Cop spoke as he fell down and exploded in a ball of flames. Destiny and the  
others were amazed at Ultra Cop's fighting abilities. Destiny walked up to him.

"You are a fighter I see."

Destiny told him.

"I couldn't let him hurt you all."

Ultra Cop spoke as he powered down back to his original form.

"Ultra Cop, we should return to the palace and there Nitara can fill you  
in about Usagi-Chan, okay?"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian told him and he nodded his head in agreement.  
More battles lie ahead. Be there!

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Queen Serpentine lures the Ultra Crystal  
sailors in a deadly trap and there they are surrounded by lots of monsters! Who  
will save them? Stay there and find out!

This episode was completed on: 02/04/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	14. 11 Celestial Moone, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 63:  
"CELESTIAL MOONE, PART 1"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 063: CELESTIAL MOONE, PART 1

A few days after they helped Ultra Cop, Tokyo had been silent from  
monster activity. Nitara, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Naru,  
Karla, Kyle, and Umino were walking down the street to back to the  
Palace after trying to find the enemy's base with no luck. Then  
suddenly, a few monsters appeared out of nowhere. The monsters  
surrounded them.

"Oh no! We're trapped!"

Nitara shouted.

"This must have been their plan all along!"

Rei shouted.

"Everyone, let's transform! Mercury Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Ami suggested and she transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Ultra Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Venus Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Destiny Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Light Guardian Power! Make Up!"

"Ultra Moon Crystal Sailor Guardian Power! Make Up!"

They all transformed into their proper Soldier forms. Kyle and  
Umino transformed into the Rune Knight and the Mirror Knight.  
Mamoru transformed into the Crystal Knight.

"Mercury Crystal Ice"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mercury shouted as ice crystals left her hands and went flying  
towards the monsters, but the monsters deflected it.

"Let me try! Jupiter Crystal Thunder!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled her power at the monsters, but the  
monsters easily deflected it.

"Fire Soul!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars yelled sending a ball of fire at the monsters, but the  
monsters easily deflected the attack.

"It seems that every time we try to strike the enemy, they just deflect our power  
back at us."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mercury thought about their present situation.

"There is some very strong magic here."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars spoke as she brought her fingers to her face. The magic used  
must have been a big gamble to risk so much power. Queen Serpentine appeared with Princess  
Serpentina and Ruulaagg.

"This place will be your graveyard. It is here you will die! You have been a thorn in  
my side for quite some time. I have used a lot of magic here to make sure you perish  
and that I can stand victorious."

Queen Serpentine told them.

"You are not allowed here to pollute this beautiful planet, and we will survive all  
your pathetic attacks for the sake of my maiden in which I know you had kidnapped.  
You presence is not wanted here! Be gone you foul fiend!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled.

"Eh? My maiden... oh yes, the puny girl who could not stand up to us. I caught her  
fair and square. I have drained most of her remaining lifeforce energy and soon she  
will be nothing more than part of my ever growing collection. Then after we destroy  
you all, then we will move to the next planet and capture another maiden who has  
a pure heart and the cycle will start all over again!"

Queen Serpentine revealed that she definitely had Usagi and that she had drained  
most of her lifeforce energy. Ultra Crystal sailor Destiny got angry.

"Usagi-Chan is not a puny girl! She is someone who is unique and has abilities  
far beyond of anyone else! And you have taken her captive, oh the misery she  
must be going through a very hard time. I will make sure you perish!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled. The thought of having Usagi captive almost  
broke Nitara's heart.

"Ha! Like you can kill me! You will be the first to perish!"

Queen Serpentine yelled back as she was about to strike Destiny down, but a tiara  
appeared out of nowhere and struck Queen Serpentine. The mysterious warrior spoke.

"No matter the odds stacked against you, never give up!"

The mysterious girl spoke as she came into the light. The girl was totally dressed in  
white. Her hair also was white. She had white Odangos and the ponytails that went from  
her Odangos went down all the way to her feet. Her dress was also white and her  
dress went to her shoes.

"Who are you?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"Who am I? I do not reveal my true name to the likes of you! I am your worst nightmare  
Queen Serpentine! Mirror Moon Power! Make Up!"

The mysterious girl yelled as white light totally engulfed her transforming into a Soldier  
version of what she was before. Her Sailor Fuku was total white. The jewels in her Odangos  
were pink. The tiara was white as well with a white crescent moon at the center of the  
tiara.

"I am the one is of intense white light, I am Sailor Mirror Moon! In the name of all  
the moons in the universe, I'll punish you Queen Serpentine!"

Sailor Mirror Moon announced as she did the same stance that Usagi always did, but  
Destiny felt that this girl was different. Sailor Mirror Moon was about to battle  
all the monsters that held the Ultra Crystal Sailors captive.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Sailor Mirror Moon fights all the cronies that  
Queen Serpentine had unleashed on the Ultra Crystal Sailors. Can she really defeat them?  
And who is Sailor Mirror Moon really? Stay there next time to find out!

This episode was completed on: 02/04/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	15. 12 Celestial Moone, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 64:  
"CELESTIAL MOONE, PART 2"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 064: CELESTIAL MOONE, PART 2

Celestial Moone had appeared. To everyone else she was a mystery. She then  
started to run towards the monsters that surrounded the others. Queen Serpentine  
upped the stakes and caused more monsters to appear. Sailor Mirror Moon ran towards  
the monsters and she used her tiara to hurt the monsters. Her tiara flew at a fast rate  
and plowed through the monsters. The monsters charged her. She struck one in the stomach.  
Then using both hands released a powerful beam that totally vaporized one of the monsters  
to dust. She finally made a way for the others to escape. She spoke to them.

"You must get to safety. These monsters are extremely strong. Leave them to me."

Sailor Mirror Moon told them as she made a way for the others to escape. Sailor  
Mirror Moon continued to fight the monsters. She blasted all the monsters again with  
the same energy as she did with the other monster.

"You are sure defiant aren't you? Do you think that with all your abilities that you  
can stop me here?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"I can."

Sailor Mirror Moon responded by blasting another monster with pure white energy.

"Your evil will be your undoing Queen Serpentine."

Sailor Mirror Moon yelled as she blasted another monster. Queen Serpentine was losing  
this round. Sailor Mirror Moon blasted another monster again.

"This isn't good."

Queen Serpentine grumbled. Then Sailor Mirror Moon's eyes lit up.

"Time for the finisher! Celestial Moone Mirror Twilight Elimination!"

Sailor Mirror Moon yelled as her eyes lit up and her body glowed totally white and  
sending a white pulse outward that destroy all the monsters of Queen Serpentine.  
The monsters were vaporized and turned to white dust.

"Sailor Mirror Moon, you will pay this day."

Queen Serpentine spoke as she vanished. Sailor Mirror Moon re-transformed back into  
Celestial Moone. Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny and the others walked up to Celestial  
Moone. Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny re-transformed into Nitara Nori.

"Who are you and where do you come from?"

Nitara asked.

"I do not know where I come from. I am Celestial Moone. I am a traveler who seeks  
people out to help and take form of one that is missing to help those who have  
lost all hope. I am here to help you regain your hope in your friend who is missing.  
Your bond must remain strong. You have many tough battles that lay ahead. If you  
can show me that you are devoted in guarding your friend when you get her back,  
I will reveal to you something great."

Celestial Moone told them.

"Will we find Usagi soon?"

Mercury asked.

"Everyone, know this. Your greatest trial will begin soon. You will find her, but  
your friend will be in bad shape. Please make sure you protect her, because she  
will be unable to. I have to go. If you're in trouble just say my name and I'll  
appear in an instant."

Celestial Moone spoke again and she turned and walked away and vanished into  
thin air. Nitara wondered who Celestial Moone really was. later, Nitara and  
everyone else returned to the crystal Moon Palace. Nitara thought about  
the technique that Celestial Moone had used.

"Celestial Moone used a pulse very close to what Usagi had used."

Nitara told to Ami.

"You mean the Crystallina Energy Pulse?"

Ami asked.

"Yes. The energy she used was like that of the Crystallina Energy Pulse."

Nitara thought.

"Yes it was. We may be able to rescue Usagi soon. I will have to enter data  
to find the right spot that we can teleport to their hideout."

Ami announced.

"Please do Ami, the sooner you can find a door way to Queen Serpentine's lair, the better."

Nitara asked.

"Yes."

Ami agreed.

Elsewhere, Celestial Moone reappeared and returned to her true form, the actual spirit  
of Tsukino Usagi. She sat by a building. She could do nothing to save her own body  
which was sealed in stone.

"I am sorry everyone. I cannot save my own body. I would be powerless to do anything  
to save my own body. I am hoping you can save my body. Please everyone, save my body!"

Celestial Moone thought to herself. She couldn't do anything now. She had to wait and  
see if the others could save her body which was sealed in stone. The final battle approaches.

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Nitara is in depression due to not having Usagi around.  
Can Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako cheer Nitara up? And finally Ami finds a way to teleport to  
Queen Serpentine's lair. Stay there and find out next time.

This episode was completed on: 02/05/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	16. 13 Friends Don't Fade Away!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 65:  
"FRIENDS DON'T FADE AWAY"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 065: FRIENDS DON'T FADE AWAY

Nitara sat in a chair. She thought of what Queen Serpentine had  
told her the other day. Queen Serpentine indeed had Usagi. Nitara  
could only imagine how Usagi was actually feeling. The despair she  
was feeling. Nitara actually had no idea that Usagi had personally  
split herself in two to protect those she loved. Usagi also had caused  
the Pink Crystal and her brooch to remain behind. Ami was concerned  
about Nitara and she spoke to her.

"Nitara, Are you okay?"

Ami asked. Nitara looked at Ami.

"Ami..."

Nitara spoke in a quiet tone.

"Are you alright Nitara? You haven't been the same since Queen Serpentine  
had us captured and Celestial Moone had rescued us."

Ami told her.

"I can't get Usagi out of my mind. I keep thinking of the trouble that  
Usagi is in. And time is running out. I don't think we can save her."

Nitara spoke in a sad tone.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Friends Don't Fade Away?'"

Ami asked.

"No, I don't think I have."

Nitara replied.

"It means, that Usagi isn't truly gone. You have lots of fond memories  
of Usagi. Not only that, but Usagi is alive out there and suffering badly.  
I am sure that Usagi has faith that we will rescue her. I don't think  
it is time to give up on Usagi. She's alive and I know it. Usagi has  
a strong will and if anyone can survive, Usagi can. Now cheer up."

Ami replied. Nitara thought of what Ami had said.

"I think you're right. I guess I have been haunted about the worst of  
what could happen if Usagi returned to us. I can't think of what will  
happen if Usagi returns."

Nitara explained.

"Never give up. Usagi is counting on you. When we find her, we will have  
to protect her right and keep her safe. I think you need some rest. I am  
going to use my mini computer and see if I can search for a point to where  
we can teleport to Queen Serpentine's ship."

Ami told her.

"You're right. I think rest will do me some good."

Nitara told Ami. Nitara got up and went to her chamber. Neeblix came up  
to Ami.

"Nitara seems to be stressed and depressed lately doesn't it?"

Neeblix asked.

"Yeah. The absence of Usagi has Nitara all stressed. Usagi will be back."

Ami answered.

"I see. And have you found a way to teleport to Queen Serpentine's lair?"

Neeblix asked.

"No. I have begun scanning the Tokyo area. There's a gateway somewhere  
and I will find it."

Ami told him.

"I will let you do your research."

Neeblix told her and he left. Hours she scanned the Tokyo area. And finally  
she found the location to teleport to Queen Serpentine's ship.

"Unbelievable! The place where Usagi was abducted is the that we can teleport  
to Queen Serpentine's ship."

Ami spoke to herself. She got up and went into Nitara's chamber!

"NITARA! URGENT NEWS! I FOUND THE PLACE TO TELEPORT TO QUEEN SERPENTINE'S  
SHIP!"

Ami announced. Nitara got up and looked at Ami and spoke.

"Are you sure?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. It is the same place where Usagi was captured. Azabu Park."

Ami announced.

"Azabu Park? Let's round up the others. We got a friend to rescue!"

Nitara told Ami. After several minutes everyone transformed and  
prepared to leave. Sarah spoke to her.

"Please allow me to go with you."

Sarah pleaded.

"I am sorry Sarah, for your safety, you should remain here. Keep that  
Pink Crystal safe. We will save and rescue Usagi."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny told her. Sarah frowned.

"Please be careful. Please come back safely."

Sarah told her.

"I will be careful. We must go."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny told her. And everyone left. Ultra Cop came  
up to Sarah.

"You're worried about them aren't you? You look like Usagi, right?"

Ultra Cop asked.

"Yes I am worried about them. I look like Usagi, yes. I need to go  
to the White Room. I will be back later."

Sarah told him and she left for the White Room. Meanwhile, Ultra Crystal Sailor  
Destiny and the others arrived at Azabu Park and they teleported to Queen  
Serpentine's ship. The final battle was about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, The Ultra Crystal Sailors battle the  
forces of Queen Serpentine's forces and Sarah talks with Clearina in the  
White Room. Can the Ultra Crystal Sailors destroy the forces of Queen  
Serpentine? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 02/05/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	17. 14 Prelude To The Final Battle, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 66:  
"PRELUDE TO THE FINAL BATTLE"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 066: PRELUDE TO THE FINAL BATTLE

Sarah was in the white room. Sarah spoke with Princess Clearina.  
She had to try to rescue Usagi.

"I have to try to rescue Usagi. Any ideas?"

Sarah asked. Princess Clearina thought for a moment and then she spoke.

"There is a way. I have the knowledge of the Pink Crystal. I can use the  
Pink Crystal, but I would have to..."

Princess Clearina started to speak but she stopped. Sarah wanted to hear  
the rest of what Clearina had to say.

"Please finish Clear-Chan, I want to hear the rest of what you have to  
say."

Sarah suggested.

"There's a way, but I have to be in control in order use the Pink Crystal,  
but it will weaken you if I take control. i don't want to do it."

Princess Clearina explained.

"Clear-Chan, we have no other choice do we? I am willing to take the risk.  
Everyone wants Usagi back and it is up to us to destroy Queen Serpentine  
and get Usagi back. I am willing to take the risk to save Usagi."

Sarah pleaded with Princess Clearina and she realized how important Usagi  
was to Sarah and to everyone else. Clearina spoke.

"Very well Sarah. I see how Usagi is important to everyone. I am ready when  
you are."

Princess Clearina agreed to take over to destroy Queen Serpentine.

"Thank you Clear-Chan. I will rest a bit before leaving for Queen Serpentine's  
Lair."

Sarah thanked her.

"Yes, resting a bit will do you good because you'll be in a tough situation,  
right?"

Clearina asked.

"Yes. I believe so. I'll be back later."

Sarah told Clearina and left the White Room. Sarah walked in the palace and found  
Luna and Artemis.

"You're going after everyone else are you?"

Luna asked.

"I'm not, but Clearina will."

Sarah replied revealing the truth of what was to be done.

"So, Clearina and yourself wants to save Usagi as well and defeat the enemy at  
the same time?"

Kunzite spoke as he came into the room.

"Yes, Kunzite. This palace is dead without Usagi. I must rest before I attempt  
such a rescue. Luna, please wake me in one hour."

Sarah replied. Luna nodded her head. Sarah went into Usagi's chamber and took a  
nap on Usagi's bed. An hour later, Luna spoke softly to Sarah.

"Sarah, time to wake up."

Luna told her. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Luna. Luna also had Usagi's  
brooch.

"That's Usagi's brooch! You want me to use that brooch to defeat Queen Serpentine?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sarah. I believe you can use this brooch too, but remember the Legendary Soldier  
is very powerful and I think you can use it correctly or should I say, 'Princess Clearina'  
can use it. I believe you can bring back Usagi-Chan to me, right? And also for Tsuki's  
sake too."

Luna told her. Sarah looked at Tsuki which was still asleep, she hadn't woken up since Usagi  
was abducted. Sarah got off the bed and saw Ultra Cop.

"Ultra Cop, it's time to go. Time to save Usagi. Are you ready?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes. Ready for battle!"

Ultra Cop spoke in a determined tone. Then Sarah and Ultra Cop left for Azabu Park to teleport  
to Queen Serpentine's ship. Meanwhile, The Ultra Crystal Sailors crashed Queen Serpentine's party  
and came aboard her ship.

"We are crashing your moment of celebration!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars yelled.

"So, you are going to try to kill me and my court to regain your helpless friend Tsukino Usagi?  
Remember, she is my prisoner and the only way for you to get her back is to kill me, but I have  
her lifeforce energy in me and it will take a great amount of power to kill me and none of you  
can defeat me. Ruulaagg and Princess Serpentina, please show our guests your hospitality and  
show them your powers!"

Queen Serpentine told them and ordered her daughter and her guardsman to show the Ultra Crystal  
Sailors their powers.

"We will save 'My Maiden' from your evil hands. She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to those  
who truly care and love her. She is precious to us and you have used her. You are truly wicked  
and evil!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny told Queen Serpentine. And Queen Serpentine laughed.

"You are truly powerless against me! I will make this place where you stand your graves  
and I will walk on your dead bodies!"

Queen Serpentine laughed a wicked laugh. This made Mars angry. Rei thought of Usagi and how  
sweet Usagi was and how she had adapted in being Princess Crystallina, but Usagi she remembered  
that Usagi had stated in the past that Usagi enjoyed being 'herself.' Not having Usagi around  
bugged Usagi to the point that a new power was burning inside her and waiting to be released.  
Mars moved her hands and created a huge ball of intense fire and spoke.

"Mars Firevolt Surge!"

Mars yelled as she hurled the huge fireball at Princess Serpentina, but Ruulaagg stepped in and  
took the blast for her. Mars intensified the fire power until her fire power burned up Ruulaagg.  
Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter had feelings of the same for Usagi and they released their new  
hidden powers as well.

"Jupiter Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Mercury Supreme Freezing!"

"Venus Love Me Blossoms!"

The three powers of Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus came together and hit Princess Serpentina  
and Princess Serpentina got burned and collapsed to the floor. Mars added her new power  
again and killed Princess Serpentina. Queen Serpentine looked really angry.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL TWO MEMBERS OF MY COURT! YOU ALL WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Queen Serpentine yelled at them and then they all heard a familiar voice.

"YOU WILL NOT NOT HARM THE GUARDIANS OF PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA!"

Princess Clearina spoke as she and Ultra Cop appeared out of nowhere. Queen Serpentine  
looked shocked.

"No way! There were was two of you?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"You didn't know when you captured Crystallina, that her abduction caused me to come out  
of my hibernation! You will die this day and Crystallina will be rescued today!"

Princess Clearina spoke.

"Princess Crystallina who is that? Oh, you're referring to Usagi aren't you?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"You catch on slowly, see Crystallina belongs to everyone that cares for her. I have  
the means necessary to punish you once and for all!"

Princess Clearina spoke as she held up the brooch of the Legendary Soldier. Destiny  
spoke up.

"Princess Clearina, that is the Legendary Soldier Brooch. If you use it, it could weaken  
Sarah! Please don't use it!"

Destiny pleaded. Princess Clearina walked over to Destiny.

"I know the risks and so does Sarah. She has allowed me to be in control to defeat Queen  
Serpentine. Only a Crystal Moon Princess can defeat her, right. Don't worry, nothing  
will come to harm to Sarah. You are concerned for her aren't you! Trust me Destiny, you  
caused me to merge with Sarah, now I am asking you to believe in us! I will destroy the  
evil holding Usagi."

Princess Clearina revealed her the truth of what her and Sarah had agreed to.

"Princess Clearina, be careful. That's all I ask."

Destiny told her. Princess Clearina turned back towards Queen Serpentine.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am the defiant princess, princess Clearina.  
I am the identical twin sister to Princess Crystallina. And in the name of the  
Crystal Moon I will punish you!"

Princess Clearina told her. The final battle for Usagi is about to begin and  
who will win? Be here for the final chapter of Crystal Princess Ultra Part One!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1, Princess Clearina battles Queen Serpentine  
and her unnamed husband just to save Usagi. Can Clearina defeat Queen Serpentine  
and find Usagi? Be there for the conclusion of Crystal Princess Ultra Part One!

This episode was completed on: 02/11/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	18. 15 Crystallina Returns, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi: Tankyuu Taishite AnoUrutora Kurisutaru  
Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For The Ultra Crystals

EPISODE 67:  
"CRYSTALLINA RETURNS"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 067: CRYSTALLINA RETURNS

Princess Clearina stood in front of Queen Serpentine. She was determined  
to free Usagi from her calamity. Princess Clearina held the Legendary Soldier  
brooch in her hands and she spoke to Crystallina through her mind.

'Please Crystallina, grant me the power to become the Legendary Soldier so this  
evil may be beaten!'

Princess Clearina spoke telepathically and Usagi granted Princess Clearina  
to transform into the Legendary Soldier. Then Princess Clearina spoke again.

"LEGENDARY SOLDIER CRYSTAL MOON ENCHANTMENT POWER, MAKE UP!"

Princess Clearina spoke as Usagi's brooch opened and  
revealed the Ginzuishou inside and she attached it to her  
chest and the brooch glowed pink and silver light at the  
same time. A bright pink flash occurred and it formed the  
leotard over her shoulders, chest, and lower abdomen.  
Then she extended her left arm and another bright pink  
flash occured and her gauntlets appeared on her hand,  
wrist, and arm. Then she lowered her left arm and  
extended her right arm. Another bright pink flash  
occured and gauntlets appeared on her right hand, wrist,  
and arm too. Then she lowered her right arm and turned  
upside down and a bright pink flash caused her boot to  
appear and then she turned right side up and her skirt  
appeared. And then her tiara containing the pink jewel  
appeared with the yellow and pink crescent moons just below  
it. Then a pink flash created her pink choker, hear  
pink and yellow crescent moon earrings, and yer pink  
jewels in her Odangos and then she did her traditional  
pose. Then Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon spoke.

"It is wrong to abduct others for your pleasure and to oppress them.  
I Crystal Sailor Moon hate and despise those who hurt others for your  
personal gain! I cannot forgive that kind of behavior! I am the pretty  
soldier in a sailor suit, Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon, in the  
name of the Crystal Moon I will punish you!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke in a defiant tone and she spoke again.

"Crystal Sword appear!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke again and the Crystal Sword appeared.

"My Maiden, you have called for me at last!"

The Crystal Sword spoke to Princess Clearina without realizing this  
wasn't Usagi.

"I am not Crystallina, I am Clearina. Crystallina is imprisoned  
and I have to defeat Queen Serpentine to free Crystallina. Please  
help me!"

Crystal Sailor Moon pleaded.

"For my Maiden I will help you. Grab a hold of me!"

The Crystal Sword spoke. Crystal Sailor Moon grabbed the  
Crystal Sword.

"I need some serious fire power! Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre appear!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke again and the Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre appeared.  
She opened the brooch and took out the Silver Crystal and placed it on the Sceptre  
and did the same with the Pink Crystal. Then crystal Sailor Moon spoke as she raised  
the Crystal Sword and the Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre.

"CRYSTAL MOON HEALING POWER!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled as power came from the Sceptre and the Crystal Sword.  
Queen Serpentine spoke.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

Queen Serpentine asked.

"Yes, I can. I have been granted the Power of the Legendary Soldier! Crystallina I am  
sure would have defeated you if she had a chance, but you captured her before she  
could defeat you! You will die and your husband too!"

Crystal Sailor Moon replied as she ran and used the Crystal Sword and threw it at  
Queen Serpentine's husband and stabbing him in his heart killing him instantly and  
the Crystal Sword returned to Crystal Sailor Moon's hand.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY HUSBAND!"

Queen Serpentine yelled.

"And did you really care for him? He was just an underling, right?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"You are correct, he was an underling, but I cannot forgive your actions! DIE!"

Queen Serpentine yelled as she sent dark energy from her finger tips, but Clearina  
was protected by the power of th Pink Crystal. Crystal Sailor Moon increased the  
power of the Pink and Silver Crystals shone brighter and the White Heart Star Cosmic  
Crystal that Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny was holding flew in the air to Crystal Sailor  
Moon.

"What's this Crystal?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"The White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal, use its power to defeat Queen Serpentine!"

destiny told her.

"I understand. White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal! Please release your hidden power!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke as the third crystal join the other two on the Sceptre.  
The power of the Sceptre increased again and Queen Serpentine started to dissolve  
into nothing.

"NO! I cannot fade away!"

Queen Serpentine spoke as her body started to crumble. Then she faded away completely  
and crystal Sailor Moon re-transformed back into Princess Clearina and she stood there  
victorious.

"Now, Crystallina should be here in this room somewhere."

Princess Clearina spoke to the others. Mercury began to scan the ship.

"Please find her Mercury."

Mars pleaded as she scanned the room with her eyes seeing lots of deformed statues.

"I have found one statue that has a faint life sign. It's on the right hand side  
of Queen Serpentine's throne."

Mercury announced. Mars carefully walked over to where the statue was on the right side  
of the throne of Queen Serpentine. Mars saw the lone statue and placed her right hand  
on the statue and concentrated on the statue. Mars spoke.

"Such sadness. Such depression. Such oppression. This person is in such agony."

Mars spoke as she concentrated on the occupant in the statue. Then a crack appeared under  
Mars' hand and the sound of it echoed in the area.

"Mars! Look out that statue is breaking up!"

Mercury announced. Mars stepped back a bit as the statue continued to break and then the  
pieces of stone exploded and flew in all directions freeing the occupant from its  
stony prison. Mars dove in to protect whoever had been freed. An ill faded yellowish  
green light shone around the person who had been free and was falling to the ground.  
Mars dove to the floor and crashed into the floor and turned herself around to catch  
whoever was falling. Then the light faded and it revealed to be Usagi who was in the  
appearance of Crystallina. Mars spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Mars shouted with glee. Usagi looked at Rei with gratitude in her eyes. Destiny walked over  
to where Usagi was. Usagi was in Mars' arms. Destiny spoke to Usagi.

"My Maiden, you're free!"

Destiny told her. Usagi smiled and mouthed some words silently, because she couldn't speak.  
Destiny understood.

"You're welcome. I am always here for you My Maiden."

Destiny spoke again. Then Princess Clearina spoke.

"My job is done. I leave now to let Sarah have control. Take care of Crystallina."

Princess Clearina spoke and allowed Sarah to have control again. Sarah looked around  
and saw Destiny and Usagi. Sarah ran to Destiny.

"Is Usagi Okay?"

Sarah asked.

"I can't say at the moment."

Destiny replied as she looked at Usagi and then Usagi closed her eyes and fell into  
a deep sleep.

"She placed herself in a coma."

Mercury announced. The next thing that would happen surprised everyone. Usagi's form  
of Crystallina broke leaving Usagi in a state of translucent light. Usagi's body  
glowed light blue. Mars could see all of Usagi's systems... her heart, lungs, etc.

"What's going on with Usagi?"

Mars asked.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag."

Mercury spoke as she knew the secret was now out.

"There's no cats here."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Silverlight spoke.

"It's a figure of speech meaning the secret is out."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke.

"That's right, Usagi is actually a being of light. She uses Crystallina as a covering  
for her body because her body is sealed in four Power Crystals. Everyone, Usagi is  
a Nucleus of sorts... it's hard for me to grasp. I don't even know how to restore  
My Maiden's form back to her."

Destiny told everyone.

"Maybe I can be of assistance."

The strange person spoke as she appeared. A Senshi in gray Fuku appeared. She also  
wore long gray boots that went almost to her knees. Her gloves were also gray. Her  
hair went down in one long braid. Her hair was gray.

"Please do not be alarmed. I am the Guardian and Mentor to the Nucleus. I can  
help you."

Crystal Sailor Comet told them.

"Can you help My Maiden?"

Destiny asked.

"My Maiden?"

Comet asked.

"Comet, she is referring to Usagi Tsukino."

Mercury answered. Comet turned towards Usagi.

"So, the name of the Nucleus is Usagi Tsukino? Queen Celeste told me that  
the Nucleus could take an unusual name. So, has collected any Power Crystals?"

Comet asked. Sarah walked up to Comet and handed the three Crystals to her.

"Thank you. I can use the hidden power of the Crystals to restore Usagi's  
form to her."

Comet announced.

"Please help her."

Destiny pleaded.

"Not to worry. Please Power Crystals, release your hidden power to restore the  
form to the Nucleus."

Comet spoke as she held out the Power Crystals. Usagi's Royal Blue Crescent Moon  
that was on her forehead flashed and turned pink and Usagi's form of Crystallina  
was restored.

"There it is done, but Usagi won't be able to stay in that form for long. She needs  
something to keep her stable. If she isn't stabilized, her form will break again  
and she could die."

Comet revealed.

"We have something at the palace that could stabilize her! The Crystal Zapper! It  
has the power of the Pink Crystal."

Mercury announced.

"Let's get out of here."

Destiny spoke. Then Tuxedo Kamen came and carefully picked up Usagi.

"Be careful Mamoru, Usagi isn't endowed by the Pink Crystal and she could  
bruise easily."

Mercury told him.

"Understood."

Tuxedo Kamen agreed. Destiny picked up her staff. Let's go. We have what we  
came for. Everyone surrounded Destiny. Sailor Silverlight spoke up.

"I have to destroy this place. Then I'll join you on the surface below."

Sailor Silverlight told them. Destiny nodded her head in agreement. Destiny  
lifted up her staff and everyone else vanished with Usagi in tow. Silverlight  
then stabbed her staff in the floor of the ship and planted a bomb to blow  
up the ship and it was about to go off. Then Sailor Silverlight teleported  
away and the ship of Queen Serpentine blew up in a mighty flash.

Trogg, the Gnome closed the book he had been writing in and spoke to the visitor.

"Oh, this is bad. My Maiden has been found and rescued but now, but she's in bad  
shape!"

Trogg spoke with great concern. The visitor spoke and told Trogg that Usagi would  
recover.

"Oh? So you say Usagi will get better and she is a strong fighter? Very well.  
I will take a break. Please come back in a while and I will resume my writing."

Trogg told the visitor. Then he closed the book and it read:

"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS"

BY TROGG THE GNOME, THE ROYAL HISTORIAN OF THE CRYSTAL MOON KINGDOM

AUTHORIZED BY PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON!

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi Tsukino is in the hands of the Ultra  
Crystal Sailors and Comet explains all about Usagi being the Nucleus. Then they  
discover that Usagi has no soul and that her soul isn't in her body! Can they  
stabilize Usagi? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 02/12/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 1: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part One."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
